Atlantic Coast Academy
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: PCA has burned down over the summer and all the students have been assigned a new school. The gang gets assigned to the same school.One old friend goes there and is changed alot.How will they survive a new school?DL [FINITO]
1. PCA no more

ok this is my new story hope you all enjoy!

dude r u that stupid to think that i actually own a billion dollar show? cuz if u do just telling u that I DONT!!!

* * *

Zoey walked out of her house and walked down the driveway to get the mail. Dustin was playing with the kids from down the street in the front yard. She looked through the mail for a letter from one of her friends from PCA. There was a Letter that was addressed to her and Dustin and it came from PCA. She opened it and it read:

Dear PCA students,

I am sorry to say that there was a fire at PCA over the summer that took out almost all of the campous and it will take more than the school year to build again so there will be no students attending PCA this year. We have took the liberty of assigning all the students schedualed to attend PCA this year to a diffrent school.

Your School is: Atlantic Coast Acadame

We are sorry for the change and we hope that the school will be opened next year to all of our students that will be coming back.

Dean Rivers

Zoey was in shock. Dustin saw this and walked over to her.

"Zo, whats wrong? Did somebody die?" Dustin asked worried.

"No, but PCA Burned down." Zoey said.

"What?" Dustin yelled.

"Yeah and now we have to go to a school called Atlantic Coast Acadmey." Zoey said sadly.

"Well our friends could be going there too." Dustin said trying to raise Zoeys spirits.

"Yeah im going to call Chase and the rest of the gang right now." Zoey said smiling and running up into her house. She jumped over the couch and ran up to her room and grabbed her techmate and called Chase.

"Hello?" His voice said. He sounded sad.

"I guess you heard the news hun?" Zoey said.

"Zo? Yeah PCA is no more." Chase said.

"Yeah but I have a question." Zoey said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"What school are you going to?" Zoey asked begging god to let them be at the same school.

"Atlantic Coast Academy and so is Michael and Logan." Chase said. Zoey screamed. "Gosh Zo if you wanted me to go death you could have just told me."

"Sorry Chase but thats where Dustin and I are going to!" Zoey said excited.

"Cool what about Nicole and Quinn?" Chase said happly.

"I dont know but I will call them and ask." Zoey said as her computer said that she had a new email."Hold on I got a new email."

"From who?" Chase asked worried that it would be some guy.

"Boy are you nosy or what?" Zoey laughed into the phone. She opened it and saw that it was from Nicoles screen name, _Obssessed-With-boys-88_

Dear Zoey,

OMG I cant believe it! PCA burned down! I have to go to a stupid new school called Atlantic Coast Academy! I dont want to go what if im not with the gang! What school are you going to?

Nicole

"I was Nicole and she is going to the same school too." Zoey said. She typed that she was going to the same school as her too along with the rest of the gang.

"Zo is it just me or does that school seem familiar?" Chase asked.

"Yeah but I dont know why." Zoey said thinking hard. She ingnored the new email that popped up on her screen.

"Wait isnt that where Dana goes?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah that is where she goes! You think we will see her there?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I hope so. I know she scared the crap out of me but she is still funny." Chase said.

"What do you know about ACA?" Zoey asked.

"Well my cusion goes there and she says that it is really cool and thats how I knew about Dana going there." Chase said. Zoey looked at her email and it was Quinn. She read it and it turns out that she is going to East Coast Academy.

"Chase, Quinn isnt going." Zoey said sadly into the phone.

"Well it was really unlikley that all of us would get put in the same place, but hey we get to see Dana again." Chase said.

"Yeah who get's to tell Logan?" Zoey said smiling.

"I want to!" They both said at the same time.

"We can 3 way him." Chase said.

"Ok." Zoey said. Chase diled the number and Logan picked up.

"What Chase?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Hey Logan." Zoey said.

"Zoey what are you doing on Chases phone?" Logan asked.

"Were 3 waying you." Chase said.

"Ok why?" Logan asked.

"Because we both wanted to tell you that the school that everyone except Quinn is going to has a very special friend of yours at it." Zoey said.

"Really who?" Logan asked.

"Dana!" They said at the same time.

"She does? She is?" Logan said excitedly.

"Do you like her or something?" Chase asked smirking.

"No. Got to go bye." Logan said hanging up.

"Well same here my mom wants me for dinner." Chase said.

"Ok well see you at our new home. bye." Zoey said hanging up. She thought about how much things were going to change and how much Dana has changed. The emails that Dana and Zoey has shared have told Zoey that Dana has become a diffrent person. She has become a lot nicer, she has become one of the popular kids at the school not because people were afraid of her but how she was nice now. But she is still the Danger Cruz that the gang all knew and loved. In her last email she told Zoey that she punched a girl named Jazmyne in the nose becasue she pissed her off.

"This might be cool." Zoey thought as she went downstairs to show her parents the letter.

what do you think should i continue or just delete this story now?

presley aka crash


	2. A Boyfriend?

Chases cousin came over to his house after she found out that they would be going to the same school so they could get on the plane together.

"So Carly do you know a girl named Dana Cruz?" Chase asked sitting down on the plane.

"Yeah she is like one of my best friends, we are always roomed together. Did I mention that she is one of the most popular girls at our school?" Carly asked.

"No you didnt. She dosent really seem like some one that would be popular." Chase said buckeling his seat belt as the light told him to.

"Well everyone knows about her and all the guys on campous want to date her and almost all the girls want to be her or be friends with her." Carly said putting on her seat belt also.

"Wow I really didnt think that Dana could make that much of a splash." Chase said.

"Everyone likes her because she is tough but she is really nice to everyone except Jazmyne and Katie Hallsted." Carly said those names roughly.

"Why?"Chase asked.

"Because they are the meanest people you could ever meet! Dana and me hate them so much, she even punched Jazmyne in the face breaking her jaw because she was being mean to Danas little brother." Carly said like it was no big deal.

"Dude she was way worse at PCA she was beating the crap out of almost anyone who got on her bad side and that was a lot of people." Chase said. The plane started to take off.

"Yeah but when Dana got here some people did that and thats how she got on the list of people not to mess with." Carly said.

"How high is she on the list?" Chase asked kinda scared of the answer.

"She is second after Dean Orloff." Carly said.

"What else is new with her?" Chase asked.

"Well she has become a lot more wild sometimes its like she is on crack or hyper pills. She is alot more skater and is into a lot of rock music. Almost everything that goes wrong that has a prank to it she is the master mind behind it. Me and her are like sisters cause all the time we are together. Oh and one more thing she has a boyfriend."Carly said.

"What do you mean she has a boyfriend?" Chase almost yelled. Everyone on the plane looked at them.

"Kids." An old man said who was sitting across the isle from them said.

"Yeah whats the big deal?" Carly said.

"Nothing." Chase said.

"You wouldnt yell if it was nothing." Carly said. "Do you like her?"

"Ew no! My friend Logan does." Chase said.

"Wait Logan Reese?" Carly asked.

"Yeah."Chase said.

"Well Dana was telling me about how she used to like him but after he wouldn't return her emails, letters, or phone calls so she just stopped trying. She still seems to like him even though she has her boyfriend." Carly said.

"The female mind is really complicated." Chase said.

"So is algebra." Carly said putting her ear phones on.

"Im going to sleep." Chase said. 'I hope Logan takes this ok' Chase thought drifting off to sleep.

"Chase you dork get up!" Carly said shaking Chase awake.

"Im up." Chase said jumping up.

"We have to go." Carly said giving him his stuff and pulling him off the plane.

"Ok where are we going?" Chase asked still half asleep.

"We have to find the sign guy that has ACA on it and then find your friends before we can go and I can see my friends." Carly said getting into the terminal and standing on a chair to look over all the people. She found him and once again pulled Chase with her. They were the first people there so they just sat by the sign guy.

"Chase!" Michael yelled from about 5 feet away. Chase shot up and ran over to him they did a manly hug and started to talk about their summers. Carly cleared her throat causing them both to look over to her. Michaels jaw droped ot the floor.

"Hi im Chases cousin, Carly." Carly said putting out her hand to shake Michaels.

"Im a friendly guy and I give hugs." Michael said giving Carly a hug. She hugged back and looked at Chase weirdly. Chase just shrugged. After about 2 minutes he let go because they heard someone calling their names.

"Chase! Mike!" Zoey yelled running into Chases arms. Dustin was following close behind.

"Is that Zoey?" Carly whispred into Michaels ear.

"Yep his love." Michael said blushing a little.

"Ew god im here for 3 minutes and your already trying to make me barf?" Logan said walking up to them with Nicole in tow.

"Nice to see you too Logan."Zoey said with scarcasm dripping off her tounge. Zoey hugged Nicole and just waved to Logan.

"Is this everyone Carly?" The sign guy said.

"I think so." Carly said.

"Ok lets go people." The guy said.

"Hey Frank do you have our rooms?" Carly asked the guy.

"Yeah here you go."Frank said. Carly read the room's out loud "Nicole, Zoey and Me are in 101 and the boys are in 102 but Dustin you are in 23."

"Hey that was our room number at PCA." Nicole said.

"Is our room next to your room?" Michael asked.

"Yeah we have co-ed dorms." Carly said as they got into the van. "ACA here we come."

"Here we are." Frank said. They all got out of the van and looked around.

"It lookes almost the same as PCA." Chase said.

"Well its getting late we should get to our rooms." Carly said leading the way.

"Are all the dorm houses named after animals?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah ok here we are, Shark way." Carly said making her way inside. They took the elevator up to the top floor and looked 3 doors down and saw their rooms. They all went to look at the girls room first. They got in and found their stuff already in their rooms. They also saw that someone else's stuff was in the room. Carly remembred it and instantly knew whos it was. Carly ran out of the room and the rest of the gang followed thinking that something was wrong. She looked around the lounge untill she saw who it was. Carly ran up to a girl who had on black baggy pants, and a red tank top on and poked her in the back.

"What the...Carly!" The girl yelled hugging her.

"I cant believe that were in the same room again." Carly said. The gang ran into the lounge and were all out of breath.

"Carly do you have to run so fast?" Chase said panting.

"No but I wanted to." Carly said smirking. The gang all looked at the girl who was getting hugged by Carly a second ago.

"Dana!" thy all said at the same time. Zoey and Nicole ran up to her and hug her at the same time.

"Dana you look so diffrent! You look amazing!" Nicole said. She has changed a lot she has grown in certain ways that only women can.

"Hey im happy to see you too but can you please get off me?" Dana asked trying ot breath. Michael and Chase came next and they shared short hugs. Logan and Dana just looked at eachother for a while untill Carly broke the scilence.

"Come on Dana lets go see if Leanna is here yet." Carly said pulling Dana away. Logan started after her but Chase pulled him back.

"Chase let go I have to talk to her." Logan said.

"Logan she has a boyfriend." Chase said. Logan stopped trying to get to Dana and looked at him trying to see if he was lying. Logan sighed.

"I knew it." Logan said. He walked out the door to see what he was hoping to avoid for his stay here. The gang came out after him and all stopped in their tracks. Dana was kissing someone that had semi-long hair with a bene cap on and a skateboard in his hand.

"Wow." The gang minus Logan all said.

ok so what do u think Lola will be in this story but im making her a stalker for Logan and it might be DL.

presley aka crash


	3. The Twevils

"Um Dana." Carly said poking Dana who was still making out with the blonde skater.

"What?" She asked. Carly pointed to the group of shocked teenagers. Dana jumped away from the boys grasp. He looked at her confused.

"Baby?" The guy asked looking from Dana to the gang then back to Dana."Who are they?"

"Um their my friends from PCA. Remember I told you about them." Dana said looking at Logan who had a hurt expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, hi im Zane." He said shaking their hands. Logan didnt he just glared at Zane.

"Nice to meet you." The gang said but Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Typical skater name." Logan said under his breath.

"What was that?" Zane asked.

"Oh nothing." Logan said with venom.

"Logan whats your problem?" Dana said shoting a glare at him.

"Nothing im happy for you I just wish you two all the rainbows and sunshine in the world." Logan said glaring at Zane again.

"Whatever, D, I have to go un pack my stuff can we hook up later?" Zane said turning his attention to Dana.

"Yeah what room are you in?" Dana asked.

"102." Zane said.

"This is just great!" Logan said sarcastically."Thats the room were in too."

"Thats right next to mine." Dana said. Dana kissed Zane and said bye then Zane left to go unpack.

"Me and Dana have to go find the rest of our band and have a rehersal before tomorrow." Carly said trying to get Dana and Logan time to cool off.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because the Dean always has us perform the first night that everyone is back for the dance." Carly said. "Come on Dana lets go."

Dana didnt move she was still glaring at Logan untill Carly pulled her away. The gang just stood there and Carly and Dana made it about 5 steps before two girls called their name.

"Carly Dana, like omg I didnt know that you guys would be here." A blonde haired girl said.

"Hi Jazmyne. I didnt think that you would be here." Carly said.

"And why wouldnt we?" Katie, Jazmynes twin asked.

"Because I didnt think that you passed." Dana said.

"Well we did and for your info we did it all by ourselves." Jazmyne said smirking.

"Jaz dont be silly we copied off that smart kid." Katie said.

"Can it you twit." Jazmyne ordred.

"Well I can see that most things dont change over the summer." Carly said.

"Wait dont you mean cant change?" Dana said smirking. The gang started to laugh.

"Oh well look who we have here." Jazmyne said walking past Dana and over to Logan. Dana crossed her arms and glared at Jazmyne so hard that it could burn a hole right through. "Who are you?"

"My names Logan Reese, Malcom Reese's son." He said smirking.

"Oh your a lucky boy." Jaz said. Dana was about to kill her but lucky for her Carly was there to hold her back.

"Who are these sluts?" Katie asked going over to Jazmyne and looking at Zoey and Nicole.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Nicole asked shocked. Dana looked back at Carly and Carly shrugged letting her go. Dana cracked her nuckels. The twins looked at her instantly hearing her nuckels.

"Im going to give you some advice right now." Dana said walking towards them."Run."

They took off running and Dana chased after them. Carly laughed.

"Who were they?"Zoey asked.

"The twivels." Carly said (A/N: yes i do watch Bratz. i know im pathetic)

"Oh where those the girls that you were telling me about?" Chase asked.

"Yep. Sorry but I need to find Dana and make her stop what ever she is doing to those girls even though they deserve it. If you need anything just ask Zane...or not." Carly said looking at Logan's facial expression."If you dont want to ask him just find the auditorium that's where Dana hangs out a lot and thats where we practice."

"Ok thanks Car." Chase said. Carly ran the same way that Dana went. The gang all looked at Logan.

"What?" He asked.

"You are so totaly in love with her." Zoey said smirking.

"Yep." Nicole agreed.

"Like head over heels." Michael said.

"Over the ball park fence." Chase said.

"In love with Dana." They all said at the same time.

"Shut up you dorks!" Logan spit. He walked over to a wall and sat down on it. Zoey was about to go talk to him but Chase shook his head no. Chase walked over to him and sat down next to him. Chase signaled for the others to go away which they did.

"Dude I know how it feels." Chase said.

"No you dont dude, I know you love Zoey but she isnt going out with another guy right in front of your face." Logan said.

"Oh but how wrong you are." Chase said. "I had to watch her go out with Glenn Davis."

"Yeah but then she found out he was lying to her so she broke it off, and newsflash for you, she loves you too!" Logan said getting up and walking away.

"Logan wait!" Chase called out but Logan didnt listen. Zoey walked out side and stood next to Chase.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It didnt work out so good." Chase said. They headded inside and joined the others. Logan on the other hand landed in the middle of the beach. The only place he has ever felt close to _her _when she was here and he was at PCA. He sat down on the beach and watched the moon rise.

"Hey Logan." A annoying voice said breaking the silence.

"What do you want Jamie?" Logan asked already annoyed.

"Its Jazmyne but you can call me Jaz for short." She said.

"Whatever." Logan said.

"So you like Dana hun?" She asked.

"And what if I did?" Logan asked giving her some more attention.

"Well I know a way to make her super jealous." Jazmyne said smirking.

"What?" Logan asked looking at her. She looked like she had a black eye. Logan guessed it was from Dana.

"Go out with the one person that she truely hates." Jaz said.

"Who is that?" Logan asked already knowing where this was going.

"Me." She said.

"Well...I will think about it and give you my answer tomorrow." Logan said.

"Ok heres my cell number." Jaz said handing him a paper with her number already on it." It smells like me." She got up and left. Logan smelled it and started to gag and cough.

what should i make him do? go with the skank or not go with the skank that is the question.

presley aka crash.


	4. What Logan does

**AFTER DANA RUNS AFTER THE TWEVILS...**

"Dana!"Carly said after she found Dana. She was punching Jazmyne and it looked like she already took care of Katie."Dana we have to go rehers."

"Ok coming." She said turning her attention to Carly then back to the Blonde."You are so lucky and if you call them anything bad again or even talk to them your life is going to be ruined."

"Ok stop harassing the poor girl." Carly said.

"Poor is right look at that outfit!"Some one from behind them yelled. It was a blonde girl with black streaks in her hair. She wore a plaid skirt that was black and green with a t-shirt on that said 'You Looked Better On Myspace.'

"Mouth." Dana and Carly said turning to the girl.

"Whats up CD?" She asked laughing.

"Nothing much cracking a few skulls." Dana said as the three did their secret handshake.

"We have to go to practice ok." Carly said pulling the other two along with her over to the auditorium. The got there and went inside to find their instruments already layed out. Carly ran over to her bass and hugged it.

"I missed you bassie!" She said.

"Carly you have serious problems." Leanna aka Mouth said.

"No Dana has serious problems." Carly said getting up leaving her bass on the stand.

"Shut up Carly, no I dont." Dana said picking up her guitar and putting the strap on her and let the guitar hang there. She walked to go plug it into the amp.

"Hate to break it to you dude but, yeah you do." Carly said.

"What is it because of Zane?" Leanna asked sitting at the drums.

"Yeah and that Logan kid she _always_ used to talk about." Carly said.

"Oh yeah what about him?" Leanna said. Carly was about to tell her but Dana started to play a random song on the guitar really loud. Carly mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

"You done now?" Carly yelled over the music.

"If you are."Dana said as she stopped playing.

"What song are we doing?" Leanna asked twirling her drum sticks around in her fingers.

"Um we could do 'Be the girl'." Carly suggested.

"I like 'How strong do you think I am'." Leanna said.

"Sorry Le im going with Carly." Dana said.

"Well can we do that song now then?" Leanna asked.

"Sure dude, and later I can tell you what my MAJOR problem is." Dana said. They all got in posission and Leanna did the count down with her drum sticks. Then Dana started to sing:

_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own._

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
What you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong do you think I am

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?__

They all finished at the same time. Then the Dean walked in.

"Is that the song you will be preforming?" The Dean asked.

"No its not we were just mes.." Leanna said before the Dean said something else."Well you need to get ready for the show and not mess around. What do you think I pay you for?"

"Sir you dont pay us."Dana said.

"Well now you know why." He said then left. As he was leaving they noticed that he had toilet paper stuck to the back of his pants.

"Ok Ew!" Dana and Carly said at the same time. Leanna was laughing up a storm the whole time.

"Leanna do you know what dorm your in?" Carly asked tunning her bass.

"No I found you guys first." She said.

"Dude go find your room and we can practice more tomorrow." Dana said trying not to yell at how stupid she was. Carly was holding in another laugh. Leanna walked out of the room and Carly started to laugh.

"Remind me why we have her in the band." Dana said.

"Cause she is one kick ass drum player." Carly said putting down her guitar as did Dana.

"Oh thats right." Dana said sitting on the side of the stage.

"What are you going to do about that MAJOR problem?" Carly asked sitting next to her.

"I have no clue, I know I love Zane but now that Logan's here I dont know what to do." Dana said putting her hands on her legs.

"Or who to do." Carly said joking. Dana pushed her a little and started to laugh.

"Shut up." Dana said. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No...ok maybe but so what." Carly said.

"You are such a loser!" Dana said.

"Yeah im a loser but im the coolest loser your ever going to met." Carly said. Dana started to laugh.

"And thats why your my best friend." Dana said.

"I know. Its getting late you wanna get some ice cream?" Carly asked jumping down from the stage.

"No I think im going to go by the beach. Chatch you later." Dana said.

"Bye." Carly said leaving Dana alone in the empty auditorium. After a while of thinking she left to go to the beach to think some more. She had a lot of people wave at her and she waved back. When she got to the beach she saw Jaz and Logan sitting together on the beach. Dana wanted to kill her.

'_Dana you have a boyfriend remember! Logan was never there for you like Zane was and is still is. Get a grip you hate Logan.' _Dana thought to herself.

'_You know you still love Logan. You never stopped.' _Another voice in Danas head said. Dana thought about it for a while until she saw Jazmyne walk away and she also saw the paper she gave Logan. She almost didnt notice Jaz walking towards her. Dana hid behind a tree and saw something that she really didnt want to see. Logan ran up to Jaz.

"Ok I will go out with you." Logan said. Dana's heart shattered into a million peaces. She did the one thing that only Logan has ever made her do..._Cry_.

Well what do you think?

Song- 'How Strong Do You Think I Am?' Jude Harrison aka Alexz Johnson

presley aka crash (wishes she was in finland w/ gabby)


	5. I thought only girls had hairdryers?

Dana ran all the way back to her dorm trying to hold in her tears. She was lucky that there was no one in her dorm. She ran into her room that she shared with Carly and threw herself onto her bed.

"What is wrong with me." Dana said outloud to herself.

That stupid voice said again. Dana tried to ignore it. 

"Shut up!" She mumbled out.

"I didnt even say anything." Carly said entering the room and closing the door. Dana shot up and wiped off her eyes. Carly noticed that she was crying. "Oh my god Day, what happend?"

"Nothing." Dana said.

"What do you mean nothing? D your crying." Carly said sitting on Danas bed by her.

"Its stupid." Dana said.

"Um are we not the stupidest kids in this entire school?" Carly said smiling.

"Ok well I was walking to the beach and I saw Jazmyne and Logan on the beach together and I was watching them and I saw her give him that stupid paper that she gives every guy at school with her number on it. Then to make it all worse she walked over to where I was standing and I hid behind the tree that you pushed that kid out of and he broke his arm." Dana said.

"Good times." Carly said smirking.

"Ok back to my story, then Logan ran up to her and said 'Ok I will go out with you' and then they hugged. At that time I was crying but the stupid thing is I have no clue why the hell im crying!" Dana almost yelled.

"Maybe you still have feelings for Logan." Carly said.

"I cant! I love Zane not Logan. Logan broke my heart when he decided not to talk to me when I was here. Zane on the other hand has always been here for me." Dana said laying back on her bed. She staired up at the poster of Hawthorne Heights and Cartel on her sealing."What am I going to do?"

"Well you can't have both of them and well what ever you pick I got your back sis." Carly said.

"Yeah I know and im sticking with Zane." Dana said trying to convince herself as well as Carly.

"Ok." Carly said going over to her own bed.

"If you think im thinking about Logan or if you catch me talking about him unless im having a conversation with him I want you to hit me." Dana said.

"Um ok." Carly said getting up and walking over to Dana. She hit her on her stomach.

"What was that?" Dana asked.

"You were so totaly thinking about Logan." Carly said turning off the light.

"Whatever and no I wasnt." Dana said.

"You are so lying through those perfectly white teeth of yours." Carly said getting under her covers.

"Night loser." Dana said turning over to face the window. She heard Carly start to snore and she started to think about Zane and somehow ended up dreaming about Logan.

BATMANnanananBATMANnananananBATMANnanananaBATMANananana WAIT WRONG SHOW!

Carly woke up to the stupid alarm clock beeping. She groaned and reached for the alarm clock but it was to far away and she fell off the bed.

"Ouch." Carly groaned and crawled over and hit the off button. She pulled her pillow down onto the floor and fell back asleep. Zoey and Nicole walked into the room and started to laugh.

"Carly, Dana wake up. The boys are here." Zoey said.

"Boys!?!" Carly said leaning up without opening her eyes.

"Yeah their in the living room." Nicole said. (a/n: the dorms have 2 bedrooms, a living room a small kitchen and a big bathroom.)

Carly woke up, while Dana was still asleep. Zoey and Nicole laughed because her feet were on her pillow and her head was where her feet were supposed to be.

"Dana get up." Zoey said shaking her. Dana groaned and put her pillow over her head.

"I have an idea." Nicole said going out into the living room."Logan I need your hair dryer."

"What? Why?" Logan said.

"You have a hair dryer?" Zane asked laughing.

"Yeah so?" Logan shot back.

"Sorry dude I thought that only girls owned hair dryers, unless there is something you would like to share with me." Zane said smirking. Logan was about to kill him.

"Logan stop, go get your hair dryer so I can wake Dana up." Nicole said pushing Logan out the door. He got the hair dryer and gave it to Nicole who ran into the room where all the kids were now.

"What are you all doing?" Logan asked as he entred the room with the rest of them. Nicole plugged the hair dryer in and turned it on full blast. Dana stired and shot up out of her bed. She walked over to Nicole opened the window, grabbed the hair dryer and was about to throw it out the window when Logan grabbed it from her.

"Thats mine." Logan said.

"Oh sorry." Dana said half asleep.

"Its time to get up!" They all yelled and walked out of the room. Dana was walking out in her pjs and ran into the door frame.

"Theres a wall there." She said.

"Well I guess your awake now hun?"Carly said eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yep." Dana said going over to the table. Zane pulled her onto his lap and Logan looked away playing with his cereal that was all old.

"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Zoey said.

"Shut it Mrs. Perfect." Logan barked.

"Logan shut your mouth." Chase said.

"Whatever im going to class." Logan said grabbing his books and leaving.

"Logan wait you dont know where your going!"Dana called after him but he didnt listen. "Someone needs to go after him."

"Whats the big deal?" Michael said not taking his eyes off Carly for the 3rd time in 2 days.

"What if he runs into the jocks?" Dana asked paniced. Carly dropped her spoon in her bowl and looked at Dana.

"Zane go get him." Carly said standing by Dana.

"Why dont you!?" Zane asked. Dana and Carly looked down at themselfs signaling Zane to look at them. He noticed that they were still in their pjs.

"Fine but what do I do if they already found him?" Zane asked.

"Tell K.J I said to let him go." Dana said. Zane walked out the door but ran back in and gave Dana a kiss on the cheek then went off to find Logan.

"Who are the Jocks?" Nicole asked.

"Their some of the toughest kids in school. They are all seniors and all on the wresteling and football team here. Their really just the school bullys but they can definatly hurt you." Carly said.

"And K.J is their leader and my brother but if K.J isnt there then Logan's toast." Dana said and sounded worried.

"Come on Dana lets go get dressed." Carly said pulling her into their room and shutting the door. Carly punched her in the arm.

"Whats with the pulling of the me?" Dana said annoyed.

"You were about to go all gaga over Logan again!" Carly whispred yelled.

"Sorry but its not my fault that hes stupid!" Dana said going over to her dresser and found a Fall Out Boy shirt that had the band on it and put it on along with black jeans that were cut up along the legs, with her hair up in a high pony tail. Carly wore a spiderman shirt with blue jeans on and her hair was down and straitend. Dana had on one black and red adio shoe on and one high top and so did Carly.

"Ok so what class do you guys all have first?" Dana asked.

"I have Mr. Abell in advanced science with Chase and Michael." Zoey said.

"Cool so do I." Nicole said.

"Thats right next door to our first class Mr. Alas which is American History." Dana said refering to Carly.

"Thats what Logan had first too I think." Michael said.

"Lets go." Carly said grabing her bag and so did Dana.

"What class does Zane have first?" Zoey asked as they walked out of the building.

"He has all honors classes." Dana said as they headded off for their first class.

Ok the whole honors thing is going to be important so keep that in mind. I might not update my other storys for a while but i might because i have a lot of good ideas for this story.

presley aka crash


	6. Bad schedule

'_Why am I doing this? I dont even like that stupid Logan kid.' _Zane thought as he searched the campous for him. After about 3 minutes of looking he found Logan talking to the Jocks. Zane hid behind a trash can and watched.

"Whats your name kid?" Dana's brother K.J asked him.

"Logan Reese, whats it to ya?" Logan asked with that famous attitude.

"Wait did you go to PCA with my sister?" He asked.

"Who Dana?" Logan asked.

"Yeah she used to talk about how much you got on her nerves." K.J said cracking his nuckels.

"What are you going to hit me or something?" Logan asked showing no fear.

"And what if I was?" K.J said with some of the Jocks walking over to them. They all stood taller than Logan.

"The girl I love is going out with a guy I hate so what ever pain you can give me wont match the pain that that gives me it at all." Logan said calmly.

"Wow that's like really deep." K.J said and one of the guys behind K.J looked like he was about to cry.

'_What the hell?'_ Zane thought as he watched closer.

"My sister also told me about how you were the only guy at school to actually make her laugh and smile. She told me she liked you too." K.J said.

'_What?' _Zane said.

"She did?" Logan said.

"Well anyone is better for her than that stupid skater Zeke." One of the Jocks said.

"Uh dude I think its Zane." Logan said.

"Whatever." K.J said."You better look out for my sister. Got it?"

"No problem dude." Logan said. Logan started to walk away when K.J called him back.

"Is my sister the one your in love with?" He asked Logan.

"Yeah." Logan said plain and simple. Logan walked away with a smile on his face but Zane stayed put.

"I like that kid." K.J said.

"Yeah you think that Dana and him will end up together?" The almost crying Jock asked.

"Yeah Dana cant stay with that skater forever." K.J said.

'_Oh yeah well lets see about that.' _Zane thought as he walked away to his first hour class.

_f is for friends who do stuff together, u is for u and me, n is for neywhere and anytime..Not again!!_

"Where is Logan?" Dana asked Carly when the bell wrang. Carly sat behind her and punched her. Dana squeazed her fists together trying not to hit Carly back. Mr. Alas started to talk and then Logan came in with the biggest smirk on his face.

"And who are you?" Mr Alas said.

"Im Logan." He said taking a seat in front of Dana.

"Im Logan and I think im so cool walking into class late on my first day of school." Mr. Alas mimicked making everyone laugh."Ah im just messing with you dude."

"Ok." Logan said.

"Its the first day I dont care what you do." Mr.Alas said sitting down at his desk. All the kids started to move their desks to face their friends and started to talk.

"Hey whats up with that guy?" Logan asked Dana as Carly moved her desk next to Dana's and Logan's.

"What do you mean? He is definatly the coolest teacher ever."Dana said.

"Yeah he's a hippy." Carly said eating some skittels. Mr. Alas came over and slamed a metal bat on the table.

"Are you eating in my classroom!?!" Mr. Alas yelled.

"Yeah." Carly said kinda scared.

"And you didnt give me any?" He asked sweetly. Carly handed them over and he took a few and gave the bag back.

"Your telling me hes not a pshyco." Logan said.

"Hes cool." Dana said. The intercom came on and the class got quiet.

"Mr.Alas?" The lady asked.

"Yes lady?" He said.

"Can we have Carly sent to the deans office?" The lady said laughing.

"Ok, and have a nice day." Mr. Alas said. As soon as the intercom turned off Mr.Alas said."Bitch, ok Carly you know where to go."

"Arlycay ouya antca eavla emay ithway imhay." Dana said in piglatan (Carly you cant leave me with him)

"I got to." Carly said and she left. Dana sighed adn started to play with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Nothing thinking." Dana said stoping.

"About what?"Logan asked putting his head down and looking up at her. She bit her lip.

"Stuff." Dana said trying not to look into his eyes. The eyes that make her stop thinking.

"Ok I would like to buy a vowel."Logan said smirking.

"So whats up with you and Jaz?" Dana asked treating that name like poison on her lips.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Your new girlfriend." Dana said anoyed.

"Oh I dont like her." Logan said.

"Then why are you going out with her?" Dana asked putting her head down so she was eye level with him.

"Because I was trying to make someone else jealous." Logan said looking into Dana's eyes. Dana and Logan were so close that you could almost tell that they were going to kiss. Logan leaned in closer and so did Dana they were about a half and inch appart but then the bell wrang and made them both jump up.

"Um I have to get to class." Dana said.

"So do I." Logan said.

"What class is it?" Dana asked him.

"Um...Mr.Abell science." Logan said.

"Great another class together." Dana mumbled so Logan couldnt hear. "Thats what I have too."

"Ok then lets go." Logan said taking her books with him.

"You do know thats mine right?" Dana asked following him.

"Yeah so?" He said smirking.

'_This is going to be a long ass day'_ Dana said after she found out that she was going to have every class with Logan and Science alone with him.

Presley aka crash


	7. Cartel tickets and tears

Yes to all of my readers Mr.Alas and all the teachers that are getting put in my story are real and they actually did the stuff that im putting in this story. Mr. Alas really does have a bat that he hits on the desk to wake people up when he thinks the class gets to boaring.

Dana and Logan got into the class room and sat down in the back of the room. The bell rang again and the kids all filled the classroom.

"Ok the school is making me teach you guys Sex Ed. so today everyone needs to get into groups of two and im going to give you a disease." Mr. Abell said. The class all looked around at eachother oddly."Yeah that sounded really wrong."

"Yeah."The whole class said.

"Ok Dana and...who are you?" Mr.Abell asked Logan.

"Im Logan from PCA." He said.

"Ok you guys have aids." He said.

"What!?" Dana said quickly because she wasn't paying attention.

"I dont know why dont you pay attention next time." Mr.Abell said giving out all the assignments. When he walked by Dana he hit her in the back of the head with a paper packet. She stuck her tounge out at him when he wasn't looking.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Logan asked looking at the packet. Dana started to write something down and then stopped. She showed it to Logan. It was a website.

"What is this supposed to do?" He asked.

"Where all the answers are. Zane showed it to me." Dana said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"What do you see in that guy?" Logan asked.

"I see a nice guy that can make me laugh and he was there for me when someone else broke my heart." Dana said not looking at Logan. He was about to say something but Zane walked into the room. Dana turned around and smiled at him. Zane winked at her and handed Mr.Abell a paper.

"Ok Dana, Carly isn't coming back today so you have to get her work for her." Mr. Abell said.

"K." Dana said. Zane left and Dana went back to Logan who gave her a weird look."What?"

"I just...nothing, forget it." Logan said. He pulled out his binder and left it on his tabel. Dana looked at it and saw her favorite band on it.

"You like Fall Out Boy?" She asked suprised.

"No, I just put them all over my binder because chicks dig it." Logan said smirking.

"Ha ha very funny." Dana said.

"Are you related to K.J?" Logan asked.

"How do you know him?" Dana asked scared.

"I ran into him earlier today." Logan said.

"God did he hurt you? Im going to kill him if he did. I told Zane to find you before the Jocks did." Dana said angry.

"No he didnt he seemed pretty cool." Logan said." Why were you so worried?"

"I wasn't worried." Dana said lying.

"You sure do suck at lying babe." Logan said smirking.

"Im not your babe." Dana snapped at him. The bell wrang again and Dana stormed out. Logan was about to run after her but he saw a peice of paper fall out of her backpack and onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at it closely.

"A concert ticket?" Logan whispred to himself. It was a concert ticket to a Cartel show. He put the ticket into his pocket and walked out of the classroom and into the quad where the fountain was. He saw Dana sitting on the edge and was about to go talk to her but the twevils blocked his path.

"Hey hunny bear." Jazmyne said smiling.

"Jazmyne I..." He said before Jaz put her finger over his lips and started to talk."Call me sweetie cakes."

"Im not going through with this." Logan said pushing her out of his way and was about to walk over to Dana when he noticed that Zane had sat next to her. Logan sighed and walked away to his dorm. Chase and Michael were there and Logan walked into the room he shared with Chase. Logan didnt have to work hard to get that room with Chase instead of the room with Zane. Michael understood the whole thing that was going on between him and Dana. He was actually all for Dana and Logan getting together.

"Logan whats up?" Chase asked walking into the room.

"Stupid Dana and Zane." Logan said laying down on his bed looking at his posters of almost all the same bands that Dana had minus The Almost.

"Do you wanna talk?" Chase asked.

"There is nothing to talk about." Logan mumbled.

"Fine im just trying to help." Chase said and walked out the room. Logan got up and went over to his computer. He googled the concert and looked for tickets but then he looked at the ticket closly. It was a private show and only about 25 people could go. How did he know this? He already had a ticket to go by himself. He came out of his room with a big smile on his face he was about to go find Dana when he saw her go into her dorm crying. Logan quickly went in after her.

"D, whats wrong?" Logan asked following her into the dorm room and into her bed room.

"Nothing go away." Dana ordred.

"No, whats wrong?" Logan asked again.

"Fine, if I tell you what's wrong will you leave?" Dana yelled.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"I broke up with Zane HAPPY!?!" Dana said pushing him out of the room and closing her door. She went over to her bed and put her head in her hands. Logan walked back into the room. "Go away!"

"No why did you break up with him?" Logan asked sitting on her bed next to her.

"Cause I saw him kissing Jazmyne ok." Dana said crying more.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked.

"Yeah then I broke her nose for the 4th time since I have gone here." Dana said.

"You think that people would learn never to mess with Danger Cruz." Logan said. Dana laughed a little and wiped her eyes.

"No one has called me that since PCA." Dana said laughing.

"Why do you always put your hair up?" Logan asked.

"That was random." Dana said as she stopped crying.

"Just answer the question Cruz." He said looking into her eyes.

"I dont know."She said. Logan put her hair down and then noticed that their faces were really close.

"Now your the Dana Cruz I remember." Logan whispred. He leaned in when...


	8. Secrets in the lounge

you guys should know by now that i never do what people expect me to do...ok maybe sometimes but it is really not likley.

* * *

"Now your the Dana Cruz I remember." Logan whispred. He leaned in when Zane came storming into the room. He looked at Dana and Logan who were sitting really close on the bed and glared at him.

"Dana what the hell is this?!" He yelled.

"Its me talking to my friend, you got a problem with that?" Dana said or more like yelled.

"I need to talk to you." Zane said pulling her arm to try to get her out of the room but she pulled away.

"I dont want to talk to you." Dana said.

"Jaz kissed me not me kissing her. She said that Logan told her to do it." Zane said pointing to Logan. Dana turned quickly to look at Logan. She looked hurt.

"Why would you do this to me?" Dana said sadly to him.

"Dana I didnt he's lying." Logan said trying to make him believe her.

"Oh yeah well lets just get a whitness in here." Zane said and Jazmyne came into the room. Dana glared at her. "Ok tell us what happend."

"Well when I saw Logan over by the fountain he called me over and told me to kiss Zane in front of Dana, when I said no he told that he would pay me and Dana you know that my mom is sick so I had to get money any chance I could." Jaz said.

"Well I know your mom is sick, and I thought that Logan wouldn't do that but...I guess I was wrong." Dana said looking at him. Logan could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Dana.."

"No Logan dont talk to me anymore." Dana said not looking at him.

"But.."

"Just stop it you jerk. Cant you see she is hurt enough already!?!" Zane yelled.

"Stay out of this you dick!" Logan yelled at Zane.

"Come on Dana lets go." Zane said putting his arm around her shoulders and started to walk out together. Zane looked back over his shoulder and mouthed 'You lose' to Logan and smirked. Logan instantly had the worst urge to kill him but knew that if he did then Dana would think that he hated Zane, which he did but, would think that he did make Jaz do that which was a lie. Logan walked out the room and bumped into someone.

"Ouch."Carly said as she fell over because of Logan.

"Oh! Sorry Car." Logan said helping her up.

"Thats ok dude." Carly said brushing herself off. Logan started to walk away."He whats with the big rain cloud over your head?"

"What?" Logan asked confused turning around to look at her again.

"Oh thats right you haven't hung out with me and you don't know that im crazy."Carly said to herself. "Why are you all gloom and doom?"

"What?" Logan asked annoyed.

"God your stupid! Whats wrong?" She said hitting herself in the head.

"Oh, Dana's mad at me and thinks that I payed Jazmyne to kiss Zane with Dana watching which I didnt." Logan said leaning on the wall.

"Um why would Jaz do that for money?" Carly asked. "She normally would want to do anything to hurt Dana."

"She said her mother was sick or something." Logan said sinking to the floor. Carly sat next to him.

"Dude, her mother has been ok for like ever it was just the flu." Carly said.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked her.

"Shoot." Carly said.

"Tell Dana that it wasn't me ok?" Logan said getting up and pulling Carly up by the arm.

"Ok, I will tell her when we go to rehersal tonight. Crap I got to go, bye." Carly said running away down the hallway. Logan shrugged and walked down to the lounge to get a drink. He was about to go back up the stairs when he heard two voices talking.

"When are you going to dump that trash and finally go out with me?" A girls voice whinned.

"Soon baby I just dont want K.J killing me for breaking up with his little sister." The guy said and Logan knew instantly that it was Zane.

"Why are you so afraid of the Cruz family?" The girl Logan guessed was Jaz said.

"They have power over like the whole school." Zane said.

"Please tell me your not afraid of Skyler too." Jaz said.

"Um...kinda." Zane said.

"What!?! He is in the 3rd grade and your in the 9th!" Jazmyne yelled.

"Shut up and so what?" Zane said.

"My boyfriend the wimp, how you ever got Dana to go out with you in the first place is amazing." Jaz said.

"Yeah but you know you love me." Zane said.

"Yeah and your lucky for that too." Jaz said then Logan heard kissing sounds and he ran away to find Dana to tell her. He ran out of the lounge dropped his drink and ran into the auditorium. He saw Dana playing the piano and slowly walked up to the stage. When he got closer he heard her singing:

If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Logan started to clap and Dana jumped up out of the seat she was sitting in when she was playing the paino.

"What do you want?" She asked rudley.

"I wanted to talk." Logan said hopping up on the stage.

"There is nothing to talk about." Dana said picking up her papers and turned to leave when she tripped over her stool. "Ouch."

Logan rushed over to help her get her papers. Dana got up and got the papers back.

"Listen Dana, Zane is lying." Logan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dana said.

"He is going out with Jazmyne behind your back." Logan said.

"Ha! This coming from the guy who payed my worst enime to kiss my boyfriend." Dana said laughing again.

"Right there you said it!" Logan said.

"What?" Dana asked annoyed.

"She is your worst enime so why would she tell you something that was supposed to be a secret to make you break up with Zane?" Logan said. Dana thought about that and sat down on the floor of the stage.

"I think your right... but then you never payed her?" Dana asked confused of how money came into the picture.

"She was lying about that. Her mother only had the flu and she got better a long time ago." Logan said. Dana was about to say something when Logan cut her off. "Carly told me."

"Oh wait so Zane kissed Jaz?" Dana asked trying to sort it all out.

"I think so and before I came here I heard those two talking." Logan said.

"What did they say?" Dana said when...

ha another cliffy!

presley aka crash


	9. Breakup or makeup?

"What did they say?" Dana said when she stopped herself. "Wait I dont want to know what they said because most likley its going to be another lie from you."

"No Dana its not like that." Logan said.

"Yeah right." Dana said getting up and walking away. Logan was about to go after her but decided against it. Carly and Leanna came into the room.

"Hey Logan wheres Dana?" Leanna asked.

"She just left." Logan said sighing.

"What did you do this time?" Leanna asked hitting him in the back of the head with her drum stick. (A/N: yeah you guys I love degrassi Craig and Ash all the way!)

"Nothing but Carly I need to tell you something." Logan said getting off the stage and walking over to her.

"Sure dude what is it?" Carly asked. They sat down in the audience seats.

"I over heard Zane and Jaz talking and Zane is cheating on Dana with Jaz behind her back." Logan said.

"What!?! Im going to kill them!" Carly said yelling and standing up. Logan pulled her back down when he noticed that Leanna was looking at them funny.

"Shut up Leanna dosent need to know about this." Logan whispred harshly to her.

"Sorry but what are we going to do?" Carly said.

"I have no clue but Dana wont listen to me, she still thinks that I lied to her." Logan said.

"I can tell her but I really dont think that that will work now." Carly said.

"Why not your her best friend?" Logan asked.

"Because she is watching us right now." Carly said. Logan turned around and sure enough Dana was standing in the door way with her arms crossed glaring at Logan.

"Logan get out we have to practice." Dana ordred walking down the isle not looking at Logan. Carly wasn't sure if she should move or not so she just stayed put."Carly!"

"Sorry, bye Logan." She said rushing up to the stage. Logan walked up to the front row of seats and sat down.

"Leave!" Dana said pointing to the door.

"No I want to see how good you guys are before you preform." Logan said smirking.

"Logan this isnt helping your problem." Carly said trying to get him to leave so that Dana wouldnt lose it on him.

"Fine stay, see if I care." Dana said putting on her guitar.

"I will." Logan said.

"What song D?" Leanna asked.

"Um... Fade to black." Dana said smirking at Logan who smiled at her like an idiot.

Three Days,  
Eight Hours,  
Fourteen minutes gone,  
You bend,  
I'll break,  
Like in every song,  
Maybe I'm too scared to call,  
Maybe I'm too tough to fall.

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Everytime I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share,  
We fade to Black.

I call out for your warm embrace,  
Feel your tears fall,  
Upon my face,  
What makes me so bullet proof?  
What makes me act so removed?

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Everytime I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share

Feels like I'm running,  
Running as fast as I can,  
Feels like I'm trying,  
Trying to understand why I keep crashing as hard as I can into you.

Da da da,  
Da da da,  
Da da da da da da,  
Da da da,  
Da da da,  
Da da da da da da,

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Everytime I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share...

Everything you are,  
Everything reminds me of,  
Everything you are,  
Fades to black,  
Everytimes I see your face,  
Screaming the secrets we share.

We fade to black

"So what do you think Logan?" Dana said smirking at him. Logan had his mouth open and his jaw was almost on the floor.

"Um..it was..was..great." Logan said.

"Really? Cause the song is new and this is the first time we did it for anyone." Leanna said..

"Le shut up!" Dana barked. Leanna slouched down on her stool more.

"I really did think it was cool." Logan said jumping onto the stage and walking over to them.

"Well I dont care what you think." Dana said.

"I really do think you do actually." Logan said."Admit it Dana you do think im right about the whole Jaz, Zane thing."

"No I dont." Dana said.

"Yeah you do admit it." Logan said moving closer to her.

"Day!" Zane said walking into the auditorium.

"What now?" Carly said as she stood by Leanna and her drums.

"Beats me. What is going on with Jaz and Zane?" Leanna asked in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later." Carly said and when they both turned back to the argument that was going on they saw Dana punch Zane! Logan pulled her away when she tried to go after him again. Zane was on the floor and you could already see the blood coming out of his mouth.

"What the hell happend!?!" Carly yelled.

"Logan wasn't lying. Zane did kiss Jaz!" Dana said as she stopped struggeling.

"I never said that!" Zane defended from the floor.

"You didnt have to!" Dana said.

"Then how did you know that I was?" Zane said.

"Well what you just said gave it away." Logan said

"That too but thats not how I found it out." Dana said.

"How?" Zane asked getting off the floor.

"The HICKEY on your neck kinda gave it away." Dana said.

"Baby thats from you." Zane said trying to get closer to Dana but Logan stood in between them.

"Back off, now." Logan said like he was about to kill Zane.

"No its not from me! We havent even made out long enough for me to give you one since last year." Dana said taking off her ring and she threw it at him.

"What did you do that for?" Zane asked picking up the ring.

"Cause were done." Dana said.

"YES!!"Logan said pumping his fist into the air.

"Um ok...And for cheating on me you have just crossed the Cruz line of trust so if I were you which right now im happy that im not, I would watch my back." Dana said glaring at him.

"This isnt over Dana you will be mine again." He said running out of the building.

"Finally." Logan said to himself.

"What?" Dana said turning her attention to him.

"Oh nothing." Logan said.

ok thats it for now! i have softball all weekend so dont expect an update untill monday. stupid tournament that we normally win anyway so whats the point right. god i have a big ego! review please

Presley aka Crash, Lady Lightning #00


	10. Punk rock has never looked so good

Dana, Carly and Logan went back to the room and Dana was still pissed so she stormed in the room. The rest of the gang was watching a movie in the living room.

"Hey Dana, whats wrong?" Chase asked turning around to look at her.

"I'm done with boys!" Dana said walking past them.

"Really?" Nicole asked shocked.

"No." Dana said closing the door to her room. They heard music start to blare inside the room. Carly banged on the door.

"That better not be my CD's!" She yelled. Dana opened the door and the music got a lot louder.

"And what if it is?" Dana asked crossing her arms.

"Im going to tell the whole school your secret." Carly said smirking.

"You wouldnt." Dana said glaring at her.

"How much you wanna bet I will?" Carly said.

"You tell anyone and im going to tell everyone your secret." Dana said smirking back.

"What secret?" Michael asked.

"Oh how she likes.." Was all Dana could get out before Carly put her hand over her mouth.

"Dana sleeps.." Carly said until Dana licked her hand."Ew!"

"Ha Carly is in lo.." Dana said until Carly Started to yell. Dana hit her in the stomach lightly but Carly had a bruise there so it hurt alot worse.

"I hate you." Carly said holding her stomach.

"You love me and you know it." Dana said closing the door again.

"Yeah and your lucky about that!" Carly yelled over the music again.

"Whats her damage?" Nicole asked.

"She broke up with Zane." Carly said.

"No way!" Everyone said except Logan and Carly.

"Yeah Zane was cheating on her with Jaz." Logan said.

"Wow." Chase said.

"I hate that slut!" Nicole said.

"We have to get back at that scumbag!" Zoey said standing up.

"Wow Zo I have never seen you like this before." Chase said.

"When you mess with my friends your going to be in big trouble." Zoey said putting on her pissed off face.

"Ok so whats the plan stan?" Michael asked moving away from Zoey a little.

"I have an idea." Logan said.

"Does it have to do with your hair?" Zoey asked.

"No." Logan said.

"Or killing Zane?" She asked.

"Nevermind." Logan said sitting on the couch next to Michael.

"I have an idea, get Dana to hurt him!" Nicole said.

"That is the stupidest idea ever!" Carly said.

"Why is it so stupid?" Chase asked.

"No offence but you guys dont know Dana like I know her. She wont hurt him because she already did and she dosent want anything to do with him." Carly said.

"I have an idea." Logan said.

"Does it have anything to do with..." Zoey said before Logan cut her off.

"No and no. It has to do with her big brother."Logan said.

"Why didnt I think of that!?" Carly said smacking her fourhead.

"What?" Michael asked clueless as the rest of the gang.

"Dana's big brother K.J is really over protective and if Dana gets hurt by someone then he will basically kill that person along with his gang to help him." Carly said.

"How did you know about him?" Zoey asked Logan.

"We ran into eachother the other day and he knew me because of Dana talking about all of us all the time at her house." Logan said.

"You mean she talked about _you_." Carly said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I live right down the street from her and I really lived over at her house so I had to listen to her talk about you forever, untill you never called or anything to talk to Dana." Carly said. Logan immediately felt guilty.

"Carly!" Dana yelled coming out of the room.

"What did I do now?" She asked.

"We have to get ready for the show! Its in an hour!" Dana yelled panicing. Leanna walked into the room already ready. She had on a t-shirt that had a band called Valencia on it and ripped up jeans.

"Why aren't you guys ready yet? I thought that we could get in another practice before the concert." Leanna said. Dana and Carly sighed and ran into their room to get ready. They were throwing clothes everywhere. Carly finally got her clothes on and went into the living room. She had on a white dress shirt and a checkered tank top under it and the dress shirt was opened to show the undershirt and a black skirt with white leggings and her hair was up in a messy bun. Michael once again was stunned by how she looked. As they waited for Dana to get finished Logan noticed that Mike was starring at Carly.

"Go talk to her." Logan said.

"What? I cant do that!" Michael said.

"Why not as Avril Lavigne says 'your just a boy and she's just a girl'. So go talk to her." Logan said pushing him. Michael wasn't ready so he fell right in front of Carly.

"Are you ok Mike?" She asked neeling down to help him

"Yeah im fine, um I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the movies with me?" Michael said getting up.

"Um ok."Carly said smiling. Dana came out of the room and Logan's jaw dropped to the bottom floor of the building. Dana had on a tanktop that had Cartel on it with arm warmers that had stripes on it. She had on a plaid skirt with ripped black jeans under it and suspenders that hung off the skirt. Her hair was up but had a lot of hair around her face.

"Are we ready to rock?" Dana asked.

"Hell yeah!" Carly and Leanna said at the same time.

"Well than we have to run there to be on time." Dana said as she sprinted out the door the rest of the gang followed. They were slower than Dana, Leanna and Carly so they were pretty far behind. They heard someone scream so they ran faster. They rounded a corner and...

Ha im so evil!!

we won the softball tournament ! yay!

next chapter coming up soon and dont worry im not giving up on my other storys like SBR and After shock im just getting really kool ideas for this story in my head so im feeding the flame.i have no clue what that means but it sounds cool

Presley aka Crash


	11. Concerts and things to think about

"Well than we have to run there to be on time." Dana said as she sprinted out the door the rest of the gang followed. They were slower than Dana, Leanna and Carly so they were pretty far behind. They heard someone scream so they ran faster. They rounded a cornor and saw the girls hugging another girl that was about 17 years old.

"Sky, I cant believe your here." Carly said as the hug broke.

"Well I cant miss my sisters once a year preformance now can I?" Skyler said rubbing Dana's hair. Dana pushed her hand away and started to laugh. Nicole cleared her throat and the group of girls looked at her.

"Oh intro, you guys this is my sister Skyler." Dana said. Everyone said hello and they headded off to the concert. Dana, Carly and Leanna all went back stage and started to get ready. Dean Orloff came on stage and everyone got quiet.

"Now here they are strait from ACA Hell Half No Furry!'"He said getting off the stage. The curtian rose and Dana steped forward and the crowd started to cheer.

"Ok tonight we are singing a song that you all know so here it goes." Dana said as she smirked and started to sing:

You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much more than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mold  
Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much more than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

You and me belong  
You and me belong

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby, let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much more than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong

The whole building was on their feet and cheering. The curtain closed and the band got off stage and the gang rushed back there to see their friends.

"You did great Day." Skyler said giving her a hug.

"No duh!" Dana said smirking. Logan walked over to Dana, Skyler and Carly.

"Hey D, you were so awsome out there." Logan said giving her a hug. Skyler looked at Carly weirdly. Carly shrugged and walked away over to Michael to talk more about their date.

"Dana can we go for a walk and talk?" Skyler said pulling Dana away from her conversation with Logan.

"Sure no problem Sky! I would love to go on a walk with you." Dana said getting up and walking by herself. They walked to a park in the middel of campous.

"Ok so what is it that you want to tell me?" Dana asked sitting on a swing.

"Who is that guy in there who hugged you?" Skyler asked sitting in the sand against a pole next to Dana who was rocking back and forth slightly.

"Oh just Logan." Dana said looking up at the moon.

"So whats with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing were just friends." Dana said.

"Is Zane ok with this?" Skyler asked.

"I could seriously care less what Zane thinks." Dana said.

"Why, he is your boyfriend?" Skyler asked.

"Not anymore, I broke up with him." Dana said.

"Oh my god D, are you ok? You must be crushed." Skyler said with sympathy for her younger sister.

"Well kinda angry but not crushed." Dana said.

"What caused it?" She asked moving over to the swing on the side of Dana's swing.

"He cheated on me." Dana said kicking the sand a little.

"What? Are you going to tell K.J?" Skyler asked pissed now.

"Wh...That is a pretty good idea Sky." Dana said smirking.

"Ok now that the revenge plan is under controal what is with the Logan guy? I want details." Skyler said.

"His name is Logan Reese and..."Dana said before Skyler stopped her.

"Wait Reese? As in Malcom Reese's son?" She asked.

"Yeah why? "Dana asked.

"I have gone out with 3 diffrent Reeses and all of them have broken my heart and no doubt that this one is going to be just like the rest of them." Skyler said.

"But Logan is diffrent he wouldnt do that...wait I dont even like Logan!" Dana said and lied about the last part.

"Sure. Day you are just like me and I can tell when your lying." Skyler said.

"I am not just like you! Logan is a great person and he wont hurt me." Dana said. She knew it but she didnt know how she was going to get Skyler to believe her.

"Logan is Jimmy's little brother, I used to go out with Jimmy and sis the apple dosent fall far from the tree." Skyler said.

"So what? Thats only when the parents do something not the siblings smart one." Dana said.

"Same diffrence and I dont want you to get hurt again." Skyler said.

"I wasn't hurt when Zane cheated on me though...I was just pissed." Dana said thinking and trying to figure out why she wasn't hurt.

"Whatever! I know the Reese boys." Skyler said.

"And I know Logan." Dana said getting up and walking off.

"Dont make the same mistake I made!" Skyler yelled after her.

"Dont worry I wont!" Dana yelled back as she walked to the beach. She grabbed a few rocks that looked like they could fly far when she threw them. She sat next to the water and threw the rocks hard. She thought about every thing her sister said and all the things that she was right about, like how Logan has broken a lot of hearts, so what makes hers any diffrent? How Logan is only concerned about himself, how would he protect her? Not that she needed someone to protect her but someone to have her back no matter what happens.

"What am I going to do?" She groaned falling back onto the sand and just staired up at the moon. She stayed there for at least an hour before she heard Zoey calling her on her phone. Zoey had her own rightone that was 'Honestly' by Cartel one of the only rock songs Zoey liked. She was more into country and pop. (a/n: ew i hate country!) Dana sat up and answered it.

"What Zo?" Dana asked rudley into the phone.

"Where are you?" She asked in that motherly tone.

"Where I always go to think." Dana said annoyed.

"Well where is that?" Zoey asked someone other than Dana.

"The beach." Dana heard someone say in the background over the phone.

"Was that Carly?" Dana asked.

"No Carly is out on her date with Mike, it was Logan." Zoey said.

"What? Really?" Dana asked shocked.

"Yeah, come back soon." Zoey said before she hung up.

"Bye to you too Zo." Dana said into the phone that no one was on. She layed back on the sand and staired up at the stars and moon again.'_Maybe he does care about me..'_


	12. Movie bracelets

After a while Dana walked back to the dorm room and Zoey was waiting by the door.

"It took you long enough." Zoey said to Dana. Dana looked like she was deep in thought as she walked by Zoey with out noticing."Dana?"

"Hun?" Dana asked stopping and turning around but still walked to their dorm.

"Dana watch out!"Zoey yelled as Dana walked into another wall.

"Ouch." Dana said sitting on the floor next to the wall.

"What are you thinking about?" Zoey asked sitting next to her.

"Something that my sister said." Dana said playing with the bracelet that she had on.

"What did she say?" Zoey asked.

"She said that I shouldnt like Logan because of her past with the Reese boys."Dana said.

"Why? She dosen't even know Logan."Zoey said.

"Thats what I said and know I don't know what to do." Dana said groaning.

"Wait does this mean that your finally admiting that you love Logan?" Zoey asked excited.

"Are you admitting that you love Chase?" Dana asked the same way.

"No, I do not like Chase."Zoey said.

"Yeah I know you love him." Dana said smirking.

"No Dana dont think that were changing the subject here."Zoey said in that motherly tone of hers.

"So what?" Dana asked getting up.

"So dont try to get out of the conversation."Zoey ordred.

"Zo you haven't been around me in almost 2 years and I dont take orders from anyone."Dana said going into the dorm.

"Dana this conversation isn't over just because you leave me."Zoey said following her.

"Yeah but I started the conversation so that means that I can end it."Dana said sitting on the couch. She turned on the tv and started to watch Gilmore Girls cause there was a marathon on. Zoey stormed out of their dorm mumbeling something about finding Chase.

"Hey Dana." Logan said as he entered the living room with a bag.

"Hi, whats in the bag?" She asked.

"Stuff for the movie night that we had planed with Carly but she isnt here so I guess its just you and me." Logan said putting the bag down and sitting next to Dana on the couch.

"What movie night?" Dana asked.

"We were talking about it after the show remember?" Logan said.

"Oh yeah." Dana said.

"Duh." Logan said taking the remote away from her.

"Im going to kill you Carly."Dana whispred to herself.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Oh nothing. What movie are we watching?" She asked.

"Um either the Grudge or Final Destination." Logan said holding up the movies.

"Why those?" Dana groaned.

"Why not these?" Logan asked smirking.

"I hate scary movies." Dana said.

"Is Dana Danger Cruz afraid of scary movies?" Logan gasped and faked shock.

"No you dork." Dana said hitting him on the arm.

"Well then lets watch the Grudge." Logan said putting the movie in the DVD player. Dana noticed that when he sat down he sat down closer to her than before but she just blew it off. After about 15 minutes a scary part came on and she hid her face in Logan's chest and as soon as she realised this she jumped back to her original place.

"Sorry Logan." She said.

"Dont worry about it I know you love me."Logan said. Even though the lights were off she could tell he was smirking.

"Oh yes I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Dana said with no emotion and rolling her eyes.

"See why dont you just tell me!" Logan said getting all defensive.

"Why are you all mad now?" Dana asked.

"Nothing sorry." Logan said noticing that he was yelling at her.

"Its ok."Dana said as she focused on the movie. Another scary part came on and once again Dana moved closer to Logan and her head was in the crook of his neck. She slowly looked up and Logan who moved his arm around her shoulders. He was looking at her too. There faces got closer and closer until they both could feel each other's breath on their neck. Logan leaned in and...

HA you guys proabley thought that i was done with the stupid cliff hangers but i was so not! I know this was one of my shorter chapters sry.

presley aka crash


	13. To the DA we go!

Logan was just about to kiss Dana when Carly walked into the room and turned on the lights. Dana jumped away from Logan and they both looked at each other nervously.

"Sorry did I just interupt something?" She asked looking at the two.

"No!" Dana and Logan said at the same time almost yelling.

"Ok yeah I did. Sorry." Carly said.

"Um I should go to the place next door." Logan said getting up, pointing to the wall and backing out the door quickly.

"What happend?" Carly asked and closed the door. Dana went into their room and layed down on her bed. Carly sat down oppisite of her.

"I was about to kiss him."Dana said.

"What!?!" Carly yelled.

"Shut up you dork! Someone might hear you."Dana said putting her hand over Carlys mouth. Carly nodded and smiled.

"How?" Carly asked as Dana sat up.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"Like how did you almost kiss?" Carly asked like it was so simple.

"Well...im not giving you the play by play!"Dana said laughing a little.

"Can I have the readers digest version?" Carly asked.

"Fine, we were watching the grudge and a scary part came on and I hid my face in his neck,then I looked up and he moved his face closer to mine and we almost kissed when you came in." Dana said.

"Wow dude, do you like him?"Carly said.

"I dont know, I used to but Skyler started to get me thinking about all the stuff that he has done in the past to girls and..."Dana said before she lost her train of thought.

"Well Day this is your decision not Skylers." Carly said.

"Yeah I know, changing the subject how was your date tonight?" Dana asked smirking.

"It was fun and you can hear about it more tomorrow but now im going to bed." Carly said jumping across the room and hoping into her bed.

"Your such a dork!" Dana said getting under her covers and laughing.

"No duh! I would be no fun if I wasn't one."Carly said closing her eyes.

"I love you Car." Dana laughed as she turned over to face the wall where another Cartel poster was.

"I know." Carly yawned out. Dana wasn't ready to go to sleep yet so she got out her Ipod and turned on one of her favorite songs ever. _'Runaway' _by Cartel:

Until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best;  
I know you get what you get - you get what you deserve.

Hush now, don't say a word - its out in the open,  
And tell me how can you deal with all this weight?  
Speak now, you must have a secret kept down,  
Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

Until then you can runaway,  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best.  
I know you get what you get - until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best.  
I know you get what you get you - get what you deserve.

Speak now you must have a secret kept down,  
Down where you can keep it - I need you to spill your guts.

**The Boys Dorm...**

Logan walked into the room and saw Chase and Zoey talking on the couch and Michael was playing Final Fantasy X-2 just to look at the girls and Nicole was painting her nails.

"Logan? Why do you look so spooked?" Zoey asked.

"Non of your buissness Brooks." Logan said, fed up with everyone trying to be in his life.

"Some one didnt wake up on the right side of the bed today." Chase joked. Logan was about to say something but Zane walked into the room with Jazmyne on his arm. Everyone glared at him.

"Wow you can totaly feel the love in the room." Jazmyne said smirking.

"Shut up you tramp!" Nicole said.

"Ok I am not a tramp!" Jaz said.

"She's right Nic."Zoey said and Jaz smiled at her. "Shes a slut."

"What!?!" Jaz yelled.

"Did I Stu-Studder?" Zoey asked. Nicole and her high-fived and smirked at her.

"Wow your so awsome! Did you get that off the internet because your really not smart enough to think of that yourself." Zane said.

"She is 10 times smarter than you are." Chase said to Zane.

"Really? Then why isn't she in all my honors classes?" Zane asked smirking.

"He's in honors classes?" Chase asked Logan.

"Yep but I cant see why." Logan said smirking and crossing his arms. Zane walked dangerously close to Logan and smirked.

"You wanna see my fist hit your face?" He asked.

"See your so stupid you cant even think of your own lines." Logan said laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"Dana used to say that to me all the time." Logan said smirking.

"So what pretty boy?" Zane asked. Logan looked like he was going to walk away but he turned back around and punched Zane right in the jaw. Zane fell to the floor in pain like when Dana hit him.

"Only Dana calls me pretty boy." Logan said. Logan turned to leave for real this time but Zane came over and pushed him into the wall. Logan turned around and started to punch him again. Chase and Michael pulled the boys off each other. Logan only had a cut on his cheek and well Zane had a broked nose that gave him two black eyes that you could start to see.

"Thats it im getting my stuff and leaving!" Zane said going into his room and putting all of his crap into the suit case. Jaz stood at the door to the dorm glaring at Zoey and Nicole. Zane stormed out of his room and down to the DA's room to get a new room with Jaz following close behind him.

"Finaly!" Logan said yelling it out. The next thing you knew Carly who was asleep was standing in the door way.

"SHUT UP!" Carly yelled storming back to her room. Everyone was silent until they heard the door shut or should I saw slammed shut then everyone started to laugh. Logan walked into his room and layed down on his bed. He faced the wall and put in his Ipod headphones. The wall Dana was facing just happed to be the one that Logan was faceing. Logan turned on the song _'Runaway'_ and slowly fell asleep thinking about everything that happend today and since he has been here at ACA.

HI i didnt do a cliff hanger! r u happy now? ok the next chapter is going to be Dana's birthday/ the Cartel concert that Dana doesn't know that Logans going to. more jaz drama too.

Presley AKA Crash


	14. Dana's birthday pt 1

Zoey woke up to a knock on her dorm door. She walked over and opened it to show a kid who looked to be about 16 and a kid who looked about 8.

"Who are you?"Zoey asked yawning.

"Im K.J and thats Riley." K.J said pointing to himself then to Riley who was the 8 year old.

"Oh and why are you here?" Zoey asked.

"Its our sisters birthday." Riley said.

"Carly's?" Zoey said.

"Dana's." The boys said at the same time walking past Zoey and walked into the room Dana shared with Carly. Riley started to jump on Dana and K.J sprayed her with silly string. Dana groaned and pulled the pillow over her head when they started to scream the happy birthday song. Carly woke up and joined them while Nicole and Zoey just watched. The boys next door came by when they heard the screams. They all started to laugh when they saw what was going on.

"Hey K.J" Logan said after they stopped harassing Dana.

"Hey L-man." He said as they did a manly hug.

"Wait you two know eachother?" Dana said picking up her head from under the pillow while Riley was sitting on her.

"We met when I left early the other day." Logan said.

"Oh." Dana said. She grabbed Riley and threw him off of her onto the floor.

"Hey!" Riley said as they started to wrestel on her bed. Carly joined and then K.J looked at the gang.

"Hey wheres Zane?" He asked.

"Zane is a dick! I broke up with him." Dana said as she stopped wresteling with Riley and Carly.

"What did he do?" K.J asked getting pissed.

"He cheated on her with Jazmyne." Logan said.

"God K.J I knew that and I wasn't even here that day." Riley said.

"What dose K.J stand for?" Nicole asked drooling over K.J.

"Kegan James." Dana said.(a/n: actual brothers name)

"That is a great name." Nicole said standing really close to him. K.J looked at her oddly and moved away a little but Nicole followed him. K.J had brow hair and green eyes like Dana did but he had dimples, he was about 5'10 and had a well toned tan and body. Riley was about 4'7 and had the same hair and eyes as his siblings and also had dimples but he wasn't very muscular.

"Nicole give him some room to breath." Michael said pulling her away.

"Thanks whatever your name is." K.J said.

"Oh im Michael but you can call me Mike." Michael said.

"K Mike." K.J said."Now what am I going to do with Zane?"

"Can I kill him?" Logan asked hoping for a yes.

"No!" Dana said.

"Why not?" K.J and Logan said at the same time.

"Because I want to do that but all of us cant because it is illegal." Dana said.

"We could do it in the woods!" Riley said. Dana glared at him.

"Dont help them." She ordred. Riley ran behind Zoey.

"I dont know you but you look really nice so can you make her not kill me?" Riley asked Zoey with a puppydog pout on.

"Aw ok. Dana leave him alone." Zoey said.

"Sorry Zo im not a pushover when it comes to you anymore." Dana said chasing her little brother around the room.

"Ok what are we going to do about Zane?" K.J said.

"I think that we should worry about that after Dana's birthday." Logan said looking at how happy Dana was when she was wresteling with her little brother.

"Ok but tomorrow he is a dead man." K.J said.

"I totaly agree with you." Nicole said once again drooling over him.

"Yeah sure." K.J said going over to the wresteling kids and pulling Riley away and throwing him over his shoulder." Come on dork lets go."

"Ok K.J, Bye Dana." Riley yelled as K.J took them both out of the room.

"Bye." Dana called after them.

"Hey Day do you think Steve is going to come and suprise you again this year?" Carly asked hoping for a yes.

"God I hope so." Dana said.

"Who's Steve?" Logan asked immediately getting jealous.

"Who said my name?" A man said walking into the room.

"Uncle Steve!" Dana yelled running into his arms.

"Your...you...your.." Chase said stuttering.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin." Steve said. Then Chase passed out."Is he going to be ok?"

"I dont know but who cares?" Carly said poking him with a pencil.

"Hey Dana I cant stay for to long but I have a suprise for you." Steve Austin said.

"What?" Dana asked excited.

"This." He said pulling tickets out of the back of his pocket. Dana looked at them and then screamed.

"What is it?" Carly asked taking a ticket away from Dana.

"Tickets to wrestel mania!" Dana and Carly said at the same time. Chase jumped up at the sound of wrestel mania and grabbed the ticket that Carly had. Chase screamed like a girl.

"Sorry Dana but I have to go find your brothers and see them then I have to get on a plane to see your dad in Texas." Steve said giving her a hug.

"Bye and thanks." Dana said.

"How is Steve Austin your uncle?" Michael asked standing by Carly who smiled at him.

"My dad is Shawn Michaels and Steve was always with us so I think of him as a uncle." Dana said.

"The heartbreak kid is your dad!" Chase said.

"Yes so dont faint again." Carly said.

"Ok." Chase said. Zoey looked over at the clock and it said 8:45.

"You guys we only have 15 minutes to get to class!" Zoey yelled. Everyone started to get ready very quickly but Dana and Carly took their time.

Zoey was wearing a yellow tank top and a white skirt. Nicole was wearing a pink shirt and tight glittery jeans. Dana came out of her room wearing a Hawthorne Heights tank top and a black and blue plad skirt with combat boots on. Carly had on a black and red shirt on that said 'Dont you wish you hit like a girl?'on it with a softball under the words and jeans.

"Hurry up you guys!" Zoey yelled.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"We are going to be late for class!" Nicole yelled.

"We dont have class today." Carly said sitting on the stool on the kitched counter.

"What do you mean?" Nicole and Zoey asked.

"Its friday." Nicole said.

"Yeah we dont have school on fridays." Dana said.

"I will go tell the boys." Zoey said leaving the room. Dana walked over to the stereo and turned on the radio. Carly walked over to the radio and changed it to a hip hop station and one of their favorite songs came on 'Money Maker': (a/n: love that song)

Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Verse 1:_  
Shake shake shake your money maker  
Like you were shaking it for some paper  
Took your mama 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what ya mama gave ya

You ... you looking good in them jeans  
I bet you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
I got on my right side pouring some cups  
My whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a fuck

So feel free to get lose and get carried away  
So by tomorrow you forgot what you was saying today  
But don't forget about this feeling that I'm making you get  
And all the calories you burn from me making you sweat  
The mile high points you earn when we taking my jet  
And how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet..

_Hook:_  
_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Verse 2:_  
Switch, switch, switch it from right to left and..  
Switch it till you running right out of breath and..  
Take a break until you ready again and..  
You can invite over as many friends as..  
Ya want to, but I really want you  
Just be thankful that Pharrell gave you something to bump to...HEYY  
Luda...I'm at the top of my game  
You want my hands from the bottom to top of your frame  
And I...just wanna take a lil ride on your curves  
And get erotic giving your body just what it deserves and..

Let me give you some swimming lessons on the penis  
Backstroke, breaststroke, stroke of a genius...YUPP  
Call me the renaissance man  
Get up and I stay harder than a cinder block mannn...HEYY  
I'm just a bedroom gangster  
And I been meaning to tell ya that I really must thank ya when ya..

_Hook:_  
_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Verse 3:_  
Rock rock rock it and make it work girl  
Please don't stop it until it hurt girl  
You..you been looking a little tipsy  
So if you could just shake it a little this way  
See ima member of the BBC  
The original bread winna of DTP  
And you the center of attention thats distracting the squad  
Cause everybody in the camp is like OH MY GODD..she could

_Hook:_  
_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
I see you on my radar  
Don't you act like you afraida  
Shh...

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

_Pharrell:_  
Shake your money maker  
Like somebody boutta pay ya  
Don't worry about them haters  
Keep your nose up in the air

_Ludacris:_  
You know I got it  
If you want it, come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey ey

During the whole song Dana and Carly were dancing with each other.

ok the next chapter will be the concert for her birthday because it was taking me to long to write this chapter and i kow you guys like the fast updates so im trying to work on that.

presley aka crash


	15. Dana's birthday pt 2

It was about 6 o'clock when the gang minus Logan were all watching a movie.

"You guys im tired I think im going to bed." Dana said with a fake yawn. (a/n: Logan gave her back the ticket by putting it in her backpack later that day)

"Ok." They all said zoned in the movie. Dana walked into her room and changed into a Cartel t-shirt, Jeans that were all cut up and one leg was shorter than the other, and checkerd vans. She put her hair up in a high pony tail and snuck out the dorm. She borded the bus and went over to CBGB's (A/N: Best place on the planet but its gone now) where the concert was being held. There was a lot of people trying to get in but only 20 were alowed in. Dana looked around and went over to the bar.

"A water please." She asked the bartender over the loud music that was playing before the show. She looked around as she waited for her water and saw a fimilar face down at the other end of the bar."Logan what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Dana, im here to see Cartel you?" He asked smirking.

"How did you get tickets?" Dana asked.

"Oh well you see there is this thing called money that.." Logan said before Dana walked away rolling her eyes."Hey!"

"What?" Dana asked turning around and smirking at him.

"Come up by the stage with me." Logan said smirking and taking her hand in his own. He pulled her through the crowd and into the front right next to the stage. They had an awkward scilence moment and then the band came on.

"Hey you fans! This is a song dedicated to all the friends in the crowd that know there is something more than just friendship between them and those people know who they are." Will the lead singer said winking at Dana and Logan who noticed that they were still holding hands and they jumped apart and Will rolled his eyes. They started to sing 'If I Fail':

Time to go, this is goodbye she said,  
does it ever get easier to live like this?  
And kiss the cheek, or I can't kiss you anymore, and I, I would honestly love you now,  
but I would lovingly let you down...

Oh, I have the hardest time resisting you, and, oh, if you...

If you feel the same way,  
then how can we be friends?  
He's right you know, we can't go on like this.  
And oh I'd try to give you everything  
and if I fail, well then I fail, but at least I gave you something

I could put my trust in.  
Giving up the heart - it makes the difference,  
and how can you afford to settle down?  
When I, I would promise to love you now,  
but I would lovingly let you down...

Oh, I have the hardest time resisting you, and, oh, if you...

If you feel the same way,  
then how can we be friends?  
He's right you know, we can't go on like this.  
And oh I'd try to give you everything  
and if I fail, well then I fail, but at least I gave you something...

It's better than silence,  
give me one good reason.  
It's better than silence,  
(You know)  
give me one good reason.  
(You know)

To leave this in silence.  
no know you don't have a good reason.

If you feel the same way,  
then how can we be friends?  
He's right you know, we can't go on like this.  
I'd try to give you everything  
and if I fail, well then I fail, but at least I gave you something...

uh oh, uh oh  
It's better than silence,  
uh oh, uh oh uh uh uh uh oh  
it's better than silence.

They danced together for a while until the show was over. Logan and Dana decided to walk back to ACA because it was about a 5 minute walk.

"How did you like the show?" Logan asked Dana as they wlaked side by side.

"That was one of the best shows I have saw them do."Dana had to admit."What were you doing there?"

"I happend to like Cartel." Logan said.

"I always thought of you as a hip hop/rap kinda guy."Dana said smirking.

"Nope I love rock. Cartel is my fav and Fall out boy is my second." Logan said.

"Oh its backwards for me, FOB first Cartel second." Dana said. They got to the entrance of ACA and Logan stopped."Whats wrong?"

"I dont want to go back yet." He whined. Dana looked around and then looked back at him and smiled. She took his hand.

"Come on." Dana said pulling him away from the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Logan asked as he ran with her laughing.

"Like nike says...just do it." Dana said as she stood infront of a bus stop.

"Why are we at a bus stop?" Logan asked looking at Dana confusingly.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Dana asked sitting down on the bus stop bench.

"Why aren't you answering my questions?" Logan asked sitting down next to her and smirking.

"Ok we are going to ride the bus."Dana said giving up the question game.

"Wait the public bus?" Logan asked shakily.

"Yeah why?"Dana asked.

"No reason." Logan said nervously. Dana gasped.

"You've never been on a public bus?" Dana asked shocked.

"Um...no." Logan said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dana said.

"I have always had a limo to take me places so why do I need a bus?" Logan asked.

"Well this will be a learning experience for you then wont it." Dana said. The bus pulled up and Dana and Logan got on it.

"So where are we going?" Logan asked sitting down next to Dana who took the window seat.

"I have no clue."Dana said smiling.

"Then why are we on this bus?" Logan asked paniced.

"Have you ever just been spontanious? Spontanious means dont think just do no matter what it is." Dana said smiling.

"But this bus could be going into the getto or the hood!" Logan almost yelled. Some black people looked at them and Dana smiled nervously at them. '_Logan's gonna die.'_ She thought.

"Dude believe it or not the getto is one of the safest places to live and its not!" Dana said. (a/n: yeah it may not seem like it but it is, i used to live there and nothing bad ever happend to me and im white)

"How do you know?" Logan asked as the bus pulled away from ACA.

"Because this bus is going...Downtown." Dana said looking at the flashing board that said where they were going.

"Oh, whats in Downtown?" Logan asked.

"The limelight." Dana said simpley.

"Whats that?" Logan said.

"Whats with all the questions?" Dana asked getting annoyed.

"I just would like to know where im going with you." Logan said camly.

"Ok well your going to find out soon enough."Dana said looking out the window at her area. The bus finally stoped and the 2 got off and started to walk across the street and saw a line for the limelight. Logan looked at the sign and it said _'LimeLight, teen club ages 15-19' _. Dana walked past the line of about 65 people and right up to the guard.

"Hey Citrus." She said hugging the guard.

"Dana hows it been?" He said with a thick hawaiian accent.

"Good can we come in?" Dana said pointing to Logan and herself.

"Yeah but wheres Zane?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Dana asked smirking.

"Good answer go ahead." Citrus said smiling letting them pass the whole line. Logan and Dana got in and Logan looked around at the club. It was much like a adult club but the bar didnt serve alchol. It had a stage and a light up dance floor that was packed. Logan had only been in a club when he went with his dad to a celebrity party. Dana took his hand and pulled him over to where her and her friends always sit.

"Do you want something to drink?" A waitress yelled over the music.

"Yeah a Coke and?" Dana said.

"A water." Logan told her.

"Comming right up."The waitress said leaving.

"Dance with me?"Logan asked.

"Ok." Dana said smiling. She took his hand as she moved them into the dancing crowd on the floor. Dana looked up at the DJ and did a motion with her hand. The DJ winked at her and started a new song. It was _'Hollywood were never going down'_ by Hollywood Undead. The beat started and Logan and Dana started to dance with everyone else. Dana started to dance really close to Logan because of the crowd getting bigger, who was moving even closer to her just because. Before they knew it their faces were almost 4 inches away from the others. Logan was holding Dana by the waist and Dana had her hands on his neck. The were grinding along with all the other people in the club. **(a/n: getting jiggy on the dance floor naughty people)** Dana turned around so her back was facing Logan whos hands were still on her hips. Dana looked back at Logan and he looked down at her. Their faces were so close and Logan whispred something into her ear.

"I love you." Logan said.

"What?" Dana yelled over the music. Logan was about to say it again but he took her hand and pulled her out of the club and down the street to a park."Why did you do that?" was all Dana said before Logan grabbed her and kissed her passionatly. **(A/n: FINALLY!!!) **Dana kissed him back with equal passion after the shock passed from Logan just kissing her out of the blue. After about 5 minutes Dana pulled away and Logan rested his forehead against hers.

"What I was trying to tell you was that I love you." Logan said. Dana was shocked."Say something."

"You..you lo..you love me?" Dana asked.

"Yeah I always have. Even after you left PCA I didnt look at any other girl the way I looked at you. I didnt even go out or make out with any girl after you left PCA. If you dont believe me you can ask Zoey." Logan said. He was telling her all of his feelings and he didnt even know if she felt the same way.

"Then why didnt you keep in touch?" Dana asked.

"Because I was scared I would say something stupid and you would stop talking to me period. It wasn't like you had to talk to me just becasue you had every class with me and I couldnt stand the thought of losing you again." Logan said once again spilling his guts to her.

"I love you too, Logan but..." Dana said and then her voice fadded away.

"But what? Dana I will do anything just to be with you." Logan said looking into her eyes so she knew he was telling the truth.

"But...I need you to promise me something." Dana said still looking into Logan's eyes.

"What? anything." Logan said.

"Promise me you wont break my heart." Dana said.

"I promise to the day I die I will not break your heart." Logan said he leaned in to kiss her again but she backed up.

"And not to treat me like crap." Dana said.

"I promise not to do that too." Logan said."Can I kiss you now?"

Dana looked like she was thinking for a minute until Logan groaned.

"Yeah."Dana said smiling as they kissed again. Logan grabbed her hand after the kiss and pulled her over to a bus stop."Are you actually going to vote that we ride the bus back?"

"Yeah it was fun." Logan said smirking. They sat down on the bench and waited for the bus. They talked about random things like the battel of the bands that was coming up and what song Dana was going to do. When they borded the bus, the bus driver was the same as before and noticed that they were looking all lovey dovey and earlier they were at each others throats.

"Teenagers." He mumbled as they headded for ACA.

sorry for the wait, longer than the other chapters and yes Lola will be in this story and no dana and her dont know eachother.

Presley aka Crash.

P.S, listen to Paramore!


	16. Love is in the air

sorry for the the long update. i got hit in the throat with a softball and had to go to the hospital. it seems that i bruised my throat cuz it hurts when i swallow. poor me. i took one hard for the team.

Dana and Logan got back pretty late last night so they slept in late. Dana's alarm clock went off at about 11:45 am so she got up and got dressed. She wore the same jeans from last night and a checkerd tank top that was Carlys. She suspected that her new boyfriend wasn't awake yet so she went into his room. They still never locked their door so it was easier for her to get in. Logan and Michael traded rooms after Zane left so now Logan get's his own room until a replacement comes. Dana went into his room and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Logan wake up." Dana said shaking him.

"Evil...chickens..markers." Logan mumbled in his sleep. Dana giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Logan, babe wake your butt up." Dana said still laughing. Logan rolled over on his back and woke up.

"You called me babe." Logan said smiling and stretching.

"You always call me babe." Dana said laughing. Logan sat up and rubbed his bed head. He leaned over and kissed Dana.

"What time is it?" Logan asked getting up and stretching some more.

"About 11:50." Dana said watching him search through his drawers.

"At night!?!" Logan asked.

"Yeah thats why there is light shining through the window." Dana said smirking.

"No one appreciates your scarcasm young lady." Logan said taking off his shirt and pointing at her. Dana couldnt help but check him out."Are you checking me out?"

"And what if I am?" Dana asked smirking.

"Then this." Logan said before he jumped on her and started to tickel her.

"Logan please stop!"Dana got out between laughs.He stopped because his stomach growled at him.

"My stomach is telling me I need fuel." Logan said putting a hand on his stomach.

"Then lets go eat and tell the gang that were together. I bet you all of them say finally." Dana said smirking as they left the room unlocked I might add.

"Ok I bet that they all dont." Logan said.

"Ok if I win you have to go to a Misfits concert with me." Dana said knowing that Logan hated heavy metel unlike her.

"If I win you have to go to a football game with me." Logan said thinking he won.

"Ok." Dana shook his hand and smirked. "Either way I cant lose."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I love football." Dana said.

"I ment football as in soccer." Logan said.

"But soccer is so boring!" Dana complained as they entred the cafeteria.

"So you already got into the bet if you forfit then I win anyway." Logan said. Dana groaned and they got their food and went over to where the gang was sitting. There was an extra person there sitting in Logan's chair.

"I cant believe your here Lola." Nicole screached.

"Lola?" Logan asked shocked. A little girl turned around and screamed.

"Logan I cant believe its you!" Lola screamed again getting out of the seat and running to Logan giving him a hug that he clearly didnt want.

"Can you get off me?"Logan asked and Dana glared at Lola. Lola backed away and smiled at him.

"I missed you Logan." Lola said looking at him sweetly. Dana smirked at how fake she was."What are you smirking at?"

"How fake you are." Dana said sitting down at the tabel by Carly.

"I am not fake gloom and doom." Lola said

"Hey thats miss gloom and doom to you hot pants." Dana said. Carly laughed. The rest of the gang snickerd.

"Well at least I dont look like a homless person." Lola said.

"Yeah I know with those clothes your to poor to be a homless person." Dana said smiling at her. At this poing Logan was sitting down and cracking up. Michael and Zoey were on the verge and Carly, Chase and Nicole were trying to hold in.

"Well at least I dont dress like a slut." Lola yelled. Dana was shocked. Everyone on the table shut up.

"Hey, Lola dont talk to my girlfriend like that." Logan yelled at her standing up.

"Girlfriend?" Everyone including Lola said shocked. Dana smiled and shook her head yes.

"What!?!" Zane yelled from 3 tables over.

"You heard him!" Dana yelled standing up with Carly.

"Are you guys like clones or something?" Lola asked Dana and Carly.

"Bestfriends." They both said at the same time. Zane walked over to the table and glared at Logan who glared back.

"Why are you going out with this pretty boy? You hate pretty boys!" Zane said.

"Because I love this pretty boy you dork." Dana said.

"Is that like your favorite word now?" Carly asked Dana.

"Yeah you like it?" Dana said smiling.

"I like it." Carly said. Dana heard a snap and turned around.

"Sorry side tracted there for a second." Dana said.

"You are so stupid." Zane said.

"Dont call her stupid." Logan ordred.

"What are you going to do about it richie?" Zane asked pushing Logan. Logan punched Zane hard in the mouth. Zane stumbled backwards then came at Logan like a linebacker and slammed him into a table.

"Stop!" Dana screamed and both boys looked at her. Logan had Zane by the collar up against the wall and was bout to punch him in the face again."Logan put Zane down. Zane go away. Logan sit down."She ordred.

"Yes ma'am." They both said because they were both equaly scared of the girl that had their hearts and knew what she was capable of. Logan sat down in the seat and Zane walked away but hit Logan who went to get up to chase him but Dana sat on his lap preventing him from moving.

"But Dana!" Logan said pouting.

"Shut up be the bigger person." Dana said.

"Look what you did!" Lola yelled looking at Logan's lip. It was bleeding on his green shirt.

"Shit." Logan mumbled. Dana grabbed a napkin on the table and cleaned his lip.

"Are you ok?" Lola asked worried.

"I will be if I get a kiss." Logan said smirking at Dana. Dana smiled at him and lightly kissed him. 'Aw' was all Dana and Logan heard until someone snapped which made Dana jump away from the kiss.

"What?"She asked annoyed.

"We just wanted to see if you guys were connected or not." Michael said handing Carly a 10 dollar bill.

"You put a bet on us?" Logan asked amused.

"Yeah." Carly and Mike said at the same time. Dana rolled her eyes. Carly saw Riley Dana's little brother being tooken away by a teacher most likley to the principals office.

"I spy with my little eye someone who is in big trouble." Carly said sounding out big and pointing to Dana's brother. Dana groaned and got off Logan's lap. She jogged over to the teacher and Riley.

"What did you do?" She asked Riley.

"He was throwing water ballons on some kids over by the skate park." The teacher said.

"Can I punish him? Our dad is coming here in 2 days to work and he can deal with Riley then is that ok?" Dana asked giving the teacher a not lying look. The teacher shook his head ok and let Riley go."Thats the last time I get you out of trouble when you do something with waterballons."

"Sorry Day." Riley said looking down at the ground. He looked over and saw that the teacher was far away.

"Next time use something heaver or more dangerous." Dana said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I know. What about paint balls?" Riley asked.

"Um yeah I think I could hook you up with some." Dana said smirking as they walked back to the table.

"Is dad really coming?" Riley asked.

"Nope next week." Dana said sighing.

"Hey Ry." A girl called out from a little farther down the sidewalk as they got to the table.

"Bye." Riley yelled running after the girl.

"Look at that player." Carly said watching him run to his girl.

"I know he reminds me of how Logan is." Dana said smirking and sitting on his lap.

"Was, babe was." Logan said smirking.

presley aka crash.

listen to Misery buisness by Paramore, best song other than all the fall out boy songs


	17. Music Hearts

Dana and the gang were walking over to the movie store to get videos for their movie night. Carly was looking at the bulliten boards when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked at it.

"Dana." Carly said running to her and pulling her away from Logan over to the board.

"What?" Dana asked pissed.

"Look." Carly said. Dana looked at the colorful poster that was in the middle of the board. It was the battel of the bands poster.

"Yeah so?" Dana said as she looked at it." We already signed up."

"Look at the bold print." Carly asked.

"All bands participating must have 3 songs, one rock, one pop/hip hop and one about love." Dana said shocked.

"So?" Lola asked budding in where she isnt wanted.

"So miss fab, they have never done it like that before." Carly said.

"Crap me and Carly need to go."Dana said pulling Carly towards the auditorium.

"We want to come." Zoey and Nicole said at the same time.

"So do I." Logan said running up to Dana and picking her up from the waist. She screamed and laughed.

"We have to work. Logan put her down." Carly ordred.

"Fine." He said and put Dana down who hit him. All the gang went into the auditorium with Dana and Carly and all sat in the seats in the front row.

"Call Leanna, Carly." Dana said getting paper and a pencil.

"Leanna's in the clinic because she broke her toe." Nicole said.

"Great no we dont have a drummer to practice with." Dana said.

"I can drum." Nicole running up to the stage.

"Um Nic I think..." Dana said as Nicole started to play and she was...GREAT! She stopped and smiled.

"Damn girl where did you learn to play the drums like that?" Michael asked still in shock.

"I suck at every other instrament so I had to pick the drums." Nicole said. Dana gave her a sheet of paper.

"Can you read music?" She asked.

"No." Nicole said dissapointed in herself.

"Thats ok, watch me." Dana said as she rolled Nicoles stool out of the way and started to play a beat ont the drums. Nicole watched closley and coppied all of the beats that Dana played. They practiced 2 songs the whole time then went to eat dinner. Dana actually said she was tired and went off to her dorm. About half way through dinner Logan said he was leaving, partly because he wanted to see Dana and partly because Lola wouldnt stop hitting on him. He went to the room and went inside because someone didnt lock the door. (caugh Nicole caugh)

"Day?" Logan asked walking into her room. She wasn't there. "Dana Isabella Cruz this isnt funny!"

Logan walked around his dorm and her dorm looking for her. He gave up after about 10 minutes of looking for her. He called her cell but no one picked up. He decided to call Carly.

"Hello?" Carly asked.

"Carly have you seen Dana?" He asked.

"No, but she is probley in the auditorium." Carly said.

"Ok thanks bye." Logan said.

"Bye." She said then Logan hung up. He walked over to the auditorium and heard someone playing music. He walked inside quietly and saw a girl playing the paino. He walked closer and heard her singing softly.

I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything

It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me

Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

She ended and she quickly turned around when she heard clapping from the side of the stage behind her. She smiled at Logan as he sat down next to her on the piano stool.

"That was great Dana." Logan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah I know." She said smirking.

"Ok where is the Dana Cruz I know? She was never this cocky." Logan said jokingly.

"Well I learned it all from you." She said.

"That was a seriously awsome song, babe." Logan said truthfully.

"I dont even think it's that good." Dana said sighing.

"I do, who did you write it for?" Logan asked scared of the answer thinking it was going to be Zane.

"You." She said smiling at him and blushing.

"Why is it for me?" Logan asked confused.

"I love you and I wrote it back when I first came here." Dana said blushing again. Logan leaned in and kissed her softly. Little did they know someone was listening to their conversation and had some work to do...

ha another cliff hanger! im so evil. I have to have surgery! yay me!!! my throat was all swelling and stuff and now i have to have throat surgery. but the good news is im going to the fall out boy concert tomorrow but the bad news again is i wont be updating tomorrow. cuz i have softball all day and the concert at night so im booked. i know ur probley thinking im crazy for still playing softball after the throat thing but its my life other that fanfiction and my bf so yeah still playing. p

presley aka crash.

p.s. PARAMORE IS A KICK ASS BAND!!! Listen to them 4 me!

p.s.s read DanaWanabe101's storys they are really good.


	18. Hockey suprises

"Ahhh." Carly said as she was woken up by her alarm clock blaring. She pulled the plug and it stopped. Carly rolled out of bed and woke up Dana."We have to get ready for P.E." (a/n: pe is on sundays in my story ok?)

"I hate this." Dana groaned putting on her shorts and her black t-shirt that said sharks in blue and silver on it. So did Carly. Nicole and Zoey thought they were lucky because they signed up for art but it is a must that you take P.E. So they had to get up and do all their girly things, and Dana and Carly just left them. Chase, Logan and Michael were waiting outside for the girls. Logan kissed Dana and put his arm around her waist.

"Morning Carly." Michael said giving her a kiss on the cheek and holding her hand.

"Morning Mike." Carly said blushing.

"We like need to go soon." Dana said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because Coach Miller hates it when were late." Carly said.

"What are we doing today Car?" Dana asked.

"I think hockey, to see some new people for the team." Carly said.

"Im not playing." Dana said smiling.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Im a softball player not a hockey player." Dana said.

"Thats so not true." Carly said smirking.

"Shut up Carly." Dana ordered.

"Why? Its not embarrassing or anything." Carly asked laughing a little.

"To me it is." Dana mumbled. Zoey and Nicole came out. Chase greeted Zoey with a long hug and Dana and Logan started caughing saying love birds which made them blush. They all went down to the gym and sure enough they had to be in the hocky rink.

"Great." Dana mumbled rolling her eyes. All the girls were on the bleachers including Dana and Carly.

"Non of you girls want to play?" Coach Miller asked.

"No." They all said together.

"Come on Dana." Logan, Chase and Mike yelled trying to get her to suit up.

"Dana sits out all the time during this sport." Zane joked around with his new friends."Not like she could actually play."

"Coach." Dana said standing up. "I will play if im the oppisite team of Zane."

"Why?" Coach Miller asked skating up to the glass.

"So I can kick his sorry ass up and down the ice." Dana said glaring at him.

"Fine." The coach said as she went down the bleachers. She got on all her gear and opened her hockey locker to see a awsome hockey stick that said 'Danger Cruz' on it in silver and red. She skated out there."Lets play some hockey."

"Ok Dana your on our team." Michael said calling her over. She skated over there and got into the huddle.

"Ok heres the plan." Dana said taking charge.

"Wait who made you in charge?" A kid asked.

"Me you got a problem with that?" Dana asked glaring at him.

"No ma'am." He said.

"Ok get the puck to me." Dana said. They all shook their heads yes and Logan went up to the middle of the ice to do the toss off with Zane.

"You ready to get your butt wooped pretty boy?" Zane asked smirking.

"Shouldnt you be asking yourself that?" Logan said.

"No because im not a pretty boy, like your self." Zane said smirking until he noticed what he had said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Logan said as Coch Miller threw the puck down. Logan pushed Zane out of the way to get the puck. Logan got it and passed it to Mike as he skated down the rink some kid checked him into the wall and the puck got loose. They were fighting over it until time was almost up. Dana checked into Zane on the side and got the puck she was faster than a freaking jet on the ice. Most of the boys couldnt keep up. She shot the puck with wicked speed right at the goalkeeper who was scared of it and moved out of the way. Dana's team scored and started to celebrate when the coach called the game.

"You rocked so hard out there!" Logan said spinning her around on the ice.

"Yeah well that was the last time you are going to see me with a hockey stick in my hand." Dana said skating off the ice. Logan had his clothes on under the padding for extra support so he started to take off all the padding.

"What was that all about?"Chase asked Carly through the glass.

"I think it has something to do about her being the only girl on the ice or something." Carly said. She was about to run after Dana but Logan stopped her.

"Im her boyfriend now, I have to go see if she is alright." Logan said following Dana.

"Aw god their so cute together! Dont you think their cute together? Logan is definatly great for Dana and Dana is definatly made for Logan! This is so great. Don't you think its great Lola?" Nicole asked in that hyper tone of hers.

"They arent as cute as me and Logan were." Lola said trying not to look at Logan and Dana who were talking down by the locker rooms.

"I know you guys were ok together but Dana and Logan look perfect for each other. Do you still like Logan?!" Nicole asked in shock. The others who were talking down at the bottom of the bleachers looked up at them then looked back down.

"I do not like Logan, Nicole! I still love him and im going to do what ever it takes to get him back." Lola said glaring at Dana. They can all see the conversation getting heavy. They heard yelling but they couldnt tell what they were saying. Then just out of nowhere Logan kissed her hard on the lips and they started to make out.

"Should we go break it up?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" Lola shouted.

"Why?" Zoey asked looking up at her weirdly.

"Oh nothing Nicole just asked me a question." Lola said covering up for herself.

"Ok."Zoey said not believing her. Logan and Dana pulled away and Dana asked something to Loan but it was to far and low for them to hear her. Then Logan said something to Dana back then she crossed her arms and looked at him funny, then he smiled and gave Dana a kiss on the cheek. She went into the locker room and Logan left the building.

"I dont get it." Nicole said dumbly. Lola got up and left the building as she followed Logan. Dana walked over to the gang after she was done changing.

"Hey me and Logan were going to go to the beach, you want to come?" Dana asked.

"Ok." They all said. The boys changed and started to talk about random stuff as they headded out side. The group saw Lola and Logan doing something that shocked them all and most of all Dana...

The fall out boy concert was KICK ASS!!! it was awsome! I tryed to stand up on the chair to see over this tall person and i fell. hey they dont call me crash for nothing.

presley aka CRASH


	19. bad news for the battle of the bands

They saw Lola trying to kiss Logan!! Logan kept pushing her away but she kept grabing him to make him hold still. Dana walked up to Lola and taped her on the shoulder and when Lola turned around Dana punched her in the jaw. Lola fell to the ground and Logan turned to Dana.

"Dana its not what you think, she came onto me and I had nothing to do with any of this. Please dont break up with me because of that bitch." Logan begged.

"Who are you calling a bitch!?" Lola asked shocked sitting up a little.

"Shut up." Logan ordred.

"Did she kiss you?" Carly asked.

"No and if she did I would have barfed." Logan said making a weird face.

"Dont worry baby, I saw the whole thing." Dana said.

"Good cause I dont want to lose you." Logan said kissing her lightly.

"Aw." The gang said. Dana shot them a glare and they all stopped. Lola got up and pushed Dana. Dana spun around and shoved her to the ground. Dana was just about to punch her again but Logan and Chase pulled Dana off of her. Lola got up crying.

"Your going to pay for that! Me and Logan belong together and everyone knows it! You'll break up with Logan if you know whats good for you!" Lola yelled still crying.

"Do you actually think that im afraid of you? Some little anorexic slut?" Dana asked smirking.

"Well at least I dont look like a punk rock whore." Lola said. Dana got pissed at that comment and it took Logan, Chase _and_ Michael to hold her back from ripping off Lola's head. Lola ran away to her dorm that she shared with the twevils. The boys let go of Dana but Logan wraped his arms around her waist just to make sure she wouldnt run off after Lola.

"Why would Lola do something like that?" Zoey asked.

"Because she is still in love with Logan." Nicole said.

"What!?" Logan and Dana said at the same time.

"Yeah she just told me when we were watching you two make out." Nicole said to Dana and Logan who blushed.

"You were spying on us?" Logan asked. They all shook their heads yes smiling. Dana rolled her eyes and Logan smirked.

"Ok now we have two people to deal with." Chase said.

"Whos that?" Dana asked.

"Zane, who said that he would get Dana back and Lola who said she would get Logan back." Chase said.

"Yeah what are we going to do?" Zoey asked leaning on Chase's shoulder. He blushed.

"Dana!" Riley said running up to her. "You have got to see this!"

"What is it?" Dana asked worried.

"The twevils have entred the Battel Of The Bands with your friend Lola!" Riley said.

"Lola isnt our friend anymore." Nicole said.

"Ok then whatever, she is still in the battle of the bands!" Riley said panicing.

"So what?" Dana asked.

"And Pete is judging!" Riley said like it was the end of the world.

"No!!" Carly and Dana said at the same time.

"Would you stop doing that?" Nicole asked.

"No." They said simply turning their attention back to Riley who was still out of breath.

"Yeah he is and you know what he is going to do." Riley said.

"What is he going to do?" Logan asked.

"He is going to vote for whatever band is the best other than ours." Dana said.

"Unless..." Carly said thinking.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" Dana asked smirking.

"Yep." Carly said smirking back.

"What? I know that look Carly, its something evil." Chase said hiding behind Zoey.

"Were going to make them chose fair." They once again said at the same time as Dana cracked her nuckels.

"Whos Pete?" Nicole asked.

"Pete as in Pete Wentiz from Fall Out Boy aka best band ever." Carly said.

"And also our brother." Riley said.

"That Pete! Oh my god I love him so much! Dont you love him Zo? I totaly love him! Can you let me meet him? Dose he have a girlfriend?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"I can let you meet him but he is taken." Dana said.

"Taken by who?" Nicole asked pouting.

"Cant say, its a secret." Riley said. Dana shook her head yes.

"Ok dude Shawn Michaels is your dad, Pete is your brother, Steve Austin is your uncle, Logan Reese is your boyfriend, could your family be anymore famous?" Michael asked.

"Yeah actually it can, my sister that you met Skyler is the star of the U.S olympic softball team and Ryan Sheckler the skater is my other brother." Dana said smiling. Riley nodded.

"Then why do you guys all have diffrent last names?" Michael asked.

"Because we dont want our familys to interfere with how we get to our goals." Dana said quoting her father. Riley and Carly laughed.

"Whatever."Michael said.

"Are they playing now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Some song called 'Liar Liar'." Riley said.

"What!?" Dana yelled."I swear to god if this song is what I think it is im going to kill them!"

"What happend?" Logan asked. Dana ran as fast as she could to the auditorum. Logan was the only one who actually caught up to her and Carly was really close to them too. Dana walked into the building to hear what she thought that she was going to hear...

You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame.

Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.

Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.

Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name

Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

Those were Dana's original lyrics but they turned into a pop song. Dana glared at them from the bottom of the stage.

"You bitches!" Carly yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked stepping out from behinde the keyboard that she was playing.

"You stole my lyrics!" Dana yelled.

"We dont know what your talking about." Lola said innocently looking at Dana and Logan.

"Bull shit that is my song and you turned into a pop song!" Dana yelled.

"Why would we ever do that?" Jaz gasped in fake shock.

"Maybe because your a whore who steals peoples boyfriends and cant think for herself." Carly said.

"Zane and I broke up not long after you dorks had that stupid fight." Jaz said refering to Logan and the gang in the boys room.

"Who me and Zane?" Dana asked.

"No that asshole and Zane." Jaz said pointing to Logan who looked at the floor.

"You said you wouldnt get into any fights with him!" Dana said turning to face Logan.

"When did I say that?" Logan asked.

"On the bus home from the concert." Dana said.

"I know that but he..." Logan said trying to make and excuse.

"Im not through with you." Dana said pointing to Logan as she turned her attention back to the girls."Stop using my song."

"Do you have any proof that it is your song?" Lola asked.

"Ok right now im in a really bitchy mood so if you play that at the BOTB you will wish you were never born got it?" Dana said glaring.

"Ok." The twevils said instantly.

"No were still gonna use it and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop it." Lola said glaring at Dana who just smirked.

"Then hunny, you just marked your own grave." Dana said as she walked out of the building.

"Your gonna die." The twevils told Lola.

"No im not its not like she could do anything to me." Lola said.

"Oh no you got that all wrong girl." Carly said."You have no idea what Dana is capable of with the connections she has."

"Tell her I said im waiting." Lola said her voice craking a little because she was really scared of her but she just didnt want to show it. Carly left to go to the rest of the gang.

ok i am going to be updating AfterShock next to get on with the babys being born. then i will be back to this story and it should be up right after i post this.

presley aka crash


	20. Lost her touch

Dana and Logan were both outside talking while the others went to go get the movies.

"Why did you get in a fight with him?" Dana asked madly.

"He was just...he was being a dick!" Logan yelled.

"So what, you could of hurt him or he could get you kicked out from this school and I dont want you to leave me." Dana said crossing her arms.

"Why do you care about him?" Logan asked.

"I never said I did." Dana said.

"Then why are you worried about him?" Logan asked again."You said 'you could of hurt him'."

"Well I dont know, but if you hurt him you could of gotten expelled from school." Dana said.

"You still like him dont you!?" Logan asked shocked.

"No! Its just that...I dont want you to fight my battels for me ok? It makes me feel like im not capable of anything other than watching." Dana said truthfuly.

"Dude people already know that you kick ass one fight dosent change anything." Logan said.

"I hate it when your right." Dana said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well thats good because im not right a lot." Logan said smirking pulling Dana into a hug. She laughed and huged him back. Dana and Logan walked over to the movie place to meet the gang outside. Logan had his hand in her back pocket and Dana just smirked and kept walking. The gang came out as soon as they got there.

"What movies did you guys get?" Logan asked.

"The Notebook." Nicole said.

"The Covenent." Carly said giving Dana a high-five

"And The Others."Chase said. Dana made a weird face at that movie and Chase noticed it."Whats wrong with that?"

"Thats Zanes favorite movie." Dana said.

"Im not watching it." Logan said and Dana shook her head agreeing with Logan.

"Ok we can watch the Covenent first." Zoey said. They all shook their heads yes and started to walk back to the girls dorm. There was a group of very hot guys that Carly and Dana noticed so they stoped walking and let their mouths hang open.

"Whats wrong?" Chase asked but then the rest of the gang noticed what they were looking at. Michael and Logan instantly got really jealous.

"Well I dont know what Dana's looking at because im sure that she lost her touch." Carly said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked crossing her arms and looking at Carly.

"You have been taken for almost a whole year and a half. You have definatly lost your touch at getting guys." Carly said looking right back at Dana.

"How much you wanna bet?" Dana asked putting her hand out so they could shake.

"50 bucks next allowence." Carly said shaking her hand.

"You are so on." Dana said smirking, then she turned to Logan. "Babe this means nothing ok so dont get mad."

"What will I get mad at?" Logan asked as Dana walked away over to the group of boys.

"She is going to go get their numbers which wont happen because those boys are all seniors." Carly said.

"She's doing what!?" Logan asked watching them closley. If they even touched her Logan was going to kill all of them with his bare hands. They heard Dana laugh. Dana waved bye and walked back over to the gang.

"I beleive that you owe me 50 bucks." Dana smirked, holding up 3 peices of paper in Carlys face. Carly grabbed the papers and checked them.

"Ok so you didnt lose your touch." Carly said giving back the papers. Dana smiled at her and gave Nicole the papers.

"Why are you giving me the numbers?" Nicole asked taking the papers.

"Because I dont need them."Dana said smiling at Logan. Logan was still glaring at the boys that Dana was flirting with. Logan just walked away."Logan!"

"Whats his problem?" Carly asked.

"Well Logan gets jealous really easy even though he dosent like to admit it."Chase said.

"And Dana you just kinda cheated on him in front of his face." Mike said afraid that she was going to hit him for saying that.

"It was just a bet, it didnt mean anything." Dana defended.

"Well not to him." Chase said. Dana groaned and chased after him. Logan was headded to the basketball court. At ACA they left a basketball rack outside all the time so Logan grabbed one and started to shoot it. He missed everytime.

"God! What is wrong with me." Logan said in frustration. The ball bounced off the backstop and over Logans head. Dana stoped the ball with her foot and Logan looked at her. She picked up the ball and shot it from the other end of the court and it went in with out touching the rim."Great now I get showed up by my girlfriend."

"Because im just that good." Dana said smirking and walking over to him. Logan got the ball and tryed to make it again but failed."Your doing that wrong."

"No im not, im doing it my way." Logan said not looking at her.

"Fine whatever." Dana said sitting on the bleachers.

"So which one are you going to call first?" Logan asked.

"What?" Dana asked.

"You know the numbers from the seniors you just got. Which one are you gonna call first?" Logan asked running to get the ball because he missed again.

"Logan didnt you see me give the numbers to Nicole?" Dana asked getting up off the bleachers and walking over to him.

"Yeah but still why did you do that?" Logan asked putting the ball on his side, under his arm and looked at Dana.

"It was a bet I had no choice." Dana said.

"Yeah and I had no choice but to kiss Lo-" Logan said stopping quickly noticing what he just said hoping that Dana didnt hear him.

"You did what!? Who did you kiss?" Dana asked pissed and glaring at him.

"No one!" Logan said a little to fast.

"You just said 'I had no choice but to kiss Lo-'...LOLA!?" Dana screamed. Logan looked down at his shoes.

"Yeah." Logan whispred.

"When?" Dana asked, you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Today when she tryed to kiss me again when you were outside, but Dana she forced me to. Like I said earlier I had no choice she is a strong little girl."Logan said looking at Dana with sadness in his eyes.

"So you couldnt of done something to stop her?" Dana yelled noticing tears forming in the back of her eyes.

"I cant hit a girl! My mother raised me right." Logan said.

"You could have pushed her." Dana said wiping her eyes furiously.

"Well I was thinking of that but...I dont know, I know I should of done something to stop her but I didnt and im so sorry. Dana I love you more than anything in the entire world, and please dont leave me. I lost you once and I dont want it to happen again." Logan said moving closer to her. Dana was still in shock trying to process all of this.

"But you said you didnt kiss her." Dana said in a low voice.

"I didnt she kissed me, so technically I wasnt lying." Logan said hoping that it would help his situation.

"I...I ne...I need to think about this." Dana said running away to the beach.

"FUCK!!" Logan yelled to no one. He slamed the basketball down on the ground and it poped up and hit his chin making him bite his lip. "Just great."

Presley aka Crash


	21. It's still cheating

Dana was just stunned that Logan did that. She didnt know what really happend because she barly heard anything after kiss and Lola. She was just sitting on the beach watching the waves go up to the sand and back into the water.

"Dana?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Zane standing there.

"Yeah, hi Zane." Dana said quietly turning around to the ocean again.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked standing next to her.

"Its a free beach." Dana said simply.

"Yeah but I dont want you to deck me again." Zane said sitting down. Dana laughed slightly.

"I wont but I will say that all my hits are reserved for 2 people." Dana said.

"Oh yeah, whos that?" Zane asked.

"Lola and Logan." Dana said squezing her fists together.

"I can understand why you want to hit Lola, but why Logan? I thought you guys were happy." Zane said.

"We were untill about...3 hours ago."Dana said looking at her phone that she didnt notice was on silent. She laughed when she saw that she had 334 missed calls.

"What are you laughing about?" Zane asked.

"Logan called me 330 times and Carly called me 4 times, probley because she got the money from the bet." Dana said.

"What bet?" Zane asked intrested.

"I had to get these guys numbers because Carly thought that I had lost my touch." Dana said.

"I knew you didnt lose it." Zane said leaning back on his elbows.

"How did you know?" Dana asked turning around so her back was now to the ocean and she was facing him.

"Because you still have my heart." Zane said.

"You would have still had my heart if you wouldn't of cheated on me." Dana said glaring at him.

"I know and I messed up. I just want you to be happy so I didnt try to ruin your relationship with Logan." Zane said honestly.

"Well Logan and Lola kinda already ruined this one." Dana said with a fake smile.

"What the fuck did they do?" Zane asked getting mad.

"Lola kissed Logan and Logan lied about it." Dana said trying not to cry."What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked laughing at the last part where she yelled.

"Why do almost all the guys that I love have to cheat on me!?" Dana yelled hitting her head with the palm of her hand."And that really hurt."

Zane started to laugh really hard so he fell back onto the sand.

"Whats so funny? This isnt a time to laugh!" Dana said pushing him over. Zane got back up and Dana and him started to wrestel in the sand.They stoped when they were out of breath. They ended up in a position that had Zane on top of Dana with their faces right next to eachothers.

"You know I always loved your laugh." Zane said pushing the hair out of her face. Dana's breath picked up as Zane moved his face closer to hers. They were about to kiss but Dana pushed him up slightly.

"Zane, im sorry but I never actually broke up with Logan so if we kiss its still cheating." Dana said sitting up.

"Well then its like your getting back at him. He kissed Lola once so you can kiss someone once." Zane said.

"No Lola kissed him and im not that kinda person, and out of all the people in the world you should know that." Dana said getting up. She was about to walk away when she stoped and turned around."Lola kissed him so he didnt do anything wrong. Thanks for the help Zane."

Dana ran off the beach ignoring the fact that Zane was yelling for her to comeback. She ran over to the basketball court trying to find Logan. He wasnt there so she ran by the cafeteria but on her way there she heard someone getting beat up in the alley next to the cafeteria. She looked around the corner and saw K.J's gang beating someone up but she couldnt see who it was. She moved a little closer and saw a familar face behind the group of boys on the floor.

"K.J! Get them off of him!" Dana yelled pushing some of the boys out of the way to get to Logan. Dana kneeled down next to him to look at his cuts and bruises. She lightly stroked his face.

"Dana! What are you doing here?" K.J asked shocked.

"Looking for him, why did you do that?" Dana asked glaring at K.J who was shocked.

"Because he kissed that Lola girl." K.J defended.

"No Lola kissed him! Who told you that anyway?" Dana asked.

"The twevils." The whole gang said sounding guilty.

"Leave now!" Dana ordred."Oh and K.J, dont expect to be riding in the snowboarding competition next month."

"Why not?" K.J asked.

"Because im going to tell Dad." Dana said smirking. K.J huffed at her and walked away with the rest of the group. Dana turned her attention back to Logan.

"Im sorry." Logan said weakly. Dana laughed lightly and stroked his face again.

"I know." Dana said smiling. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah im fine." Logan said getting up put he had to lean back on the wall.

"Are you sure?" Dana asked worried.

"The only things that im sure about right now are the fact that I love you and that im sorry, but every thing else is a blur." Logan said smirking.

"Well at least your ego isnt bruised." Dana said laughing helping him out of the alley.

"Yeah I think thats the only thing they didnt bruise." Logan said in pain.

They walked up to her room with Dana helping him the whole way. The rest of the gang were at dinner so they had the whole dorm to their selfs. Dana helped Logan over to the couch and he layed down slowly. He leaned up with using the arm rest on the couch.

"I think I have a bruise on my ass." Logan said."Will you check for me?"

"Hell no! You may be boyfriend but im still not doing that." Dana said laughing going into the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

"So were still together after the whole incident?" Logan asked unsure. She walked over to him and sat next to him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked after she pulled away but their faces were still really close and she was looking right into his eyes. Logan leaned up and kissed her again as they started to make out. After about 10 minutes of it Dana pulled away.

"That answered my question." Logan said smirking. Dana smiled.

"Take off your shirt." Dana said. Logan looked at her funny."So I can clean your cuts you nasty minded person."

Dana cleaned all of his cuts and stuff which took about 20 more minutes.

"Do you just want to stay here tonight?" Dana asked nervously.

"Like in your bed with you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but no funny stuff, just sleep." Dana said.

"Sure." Logan said. Dana got up and took his hand. She lead him into her room and she layed down on the bed. Logan looked up at the posters on the roof when he layed down, then he turned over to face Dana who was already asleep. Logan kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you Dana." He whispered as he fell asleep with his arms around his girl. About a half an hour later the girls got home.

"Where did Dana and Logan go?" Nicole asked.

"I dont know go check her room." Carly said. The 3 of them looked in Dana's room and saw that Dana had the covers over her whole body except her neck and head and a shirtless Logan with the blanked covering his pants. The girls gasped and quietly backed out of the room.

"Did they?" Zoey asked.

"I think so." Nicole said.

"I dont think so but just in case im sleeping in the extra bedroom." Carly said as the girls went to their rooms.

ok for all you people who think that Riley and Ryan Sheckler are supposed to be the same people your wrong. 2 totaly diffrent people. I forgot about K.J who is a pro snowboarder. it might take me longer to update cuz my brothers are back from their trip so they get to use the computer too.

presley aka crash.


	22. Suprise super soakers

Logan woke up to something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Dana sleeping on his chest. He remembred what happend last night which was a good thing because he noticed that he didnt have a shirt on. Logan thought that they 'Did the dirty'. He didnt want to wake up Dana because first of all she was not a morning person and because she looked happy while she was sleeping. He gently got out from under her and found his shirt. He looked through her drawers and found a peice of paper and a pen. He wrote her a note.

_Dana,_

_I didnt stay until you woke up because I didnt want everyone getting the wrong idea about what happend last night because even if we weren't naked they would still think something happend._

_love,_

_Logan _

He quietly walked out of their dorm and into his own. Chase and Michael were waiting by the door when he walked in.

"Logan!" Michael yelled making Logan jump around.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Logan yelled.

"Where were you last night?" Chase asked circling Logan.

"Non of your business." Logan said. Michael and Chase stood infront of him when he tried to leave.

"Tell us now!" Michael ordered.

"First of all I dont take orders from anyone except my dad and mom and second of all its my business." Logan said pushing through them and walking to his room.

"Thats not what Carly said." Michael said. Logan turned around and his eyes were as wide as plates.

"What did she say?" Logan asked.

"She said that they walked in on you and Dana while you both were sleeping and naked." Chase said.

"No I didnt have a shirt on but other than that we both had clothes on." Logan defended.

"Why did you sleep over there last night?" Michael asked. Logan told them everything that happend.(a/n: to lazy to write it all again) Chase and Michael understood after a while.

"So thats what happend. K.J really dose seem like the overprotective type." Chase said. Michael agreed. Dana and the girls came into the room and Dana looked pissed.

"Logan tell them what happend they wont believe me." Dana said glaring at the girls.

"Hey you know what Patrick always says. 'The best part of believe is the lie'." Carly said smirking.

"Yeah it is all true." The boys all said at the same time.

"Told ya." Dana said sticking her tounge out at them.

"So what?" Carly mumbled. Riley and K.J came rushing into the room.

"Day help!" Riley said. The boys were out of breath and soaking wet.

"Why?" She asked. K.J locked the door when he heard footsteps coming towards them. They hid behind Dana.

"Oh yeah sorry about last night Logan." K.J said truthfully to Logan.

"Thats ok dude, but the guy you want to kill is Zane." Logan said smirking.

"Thanks for the tip, if there is anyway I can make it up to you just give me a ring." K.J said.

"I think their in here." A voice from outside said. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nicole said opening the door.

"NO!" K.J and Riley screamed. Fall Out Boy came bursting into the room with super soakers. They started to spray everyone and they mainly went after Dana, K.J and Riley. After super soakers didnt have anymore water in it they stoped.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Dana yelled at Pete.

"Cause it seemed like a good idea at the time." Andy yelled. He had Riley in a head lock and they were wresteling.

"Your...your...your Pete." Nicole screamed out.

"Yep and im Dana's brother." Pete said putting his arm around Dana's shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have to be here?" Dana asked annoyed.

"The whole BOTB thing." Pete said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Battel Of The Bands." Dana said.

"Yeah so who are all of these kids?" Patrick asked.

"Thats Nicole, Zoey, you know Carly, Chase, Michael and my boyfriend Logan." Dana said pointing to them.

"So your the new boyfriend." Pete said standing next to Logan checking him out.

"Uh yeah." Logan asked looking at Dana to try to figure out what he was doing.

"Whats your story." He asked.

"Im Logan Reese son of Malcome Reese, um...I live in Florida most of the summer and in Chicago the rest of the year." Logan said."Dose that answer your question?"

"Yeah did you know that we live in Chicago?" Pete asked.

"You do? I thought that you just recorded there." Logan said.

"Nope we live there." K.J said.

"Do you play any sports?" Pete asked but a big man came in the room.

"You guys need to go get ready for the first judging." The big man ssid.

"Fine, we'll see you guys later." They all said.

"Fall out boy has left the building." Riley joked. Everyone laughed. KJ and Riley left and the gang all sat on the couch.

"Lets watch the movie's that we didnt get to watch last night." Chase said refering to the missing Logan and Dana. Dana stuck her tounge out at him and so did Logan. Chase put in 'The Covent'.

"Wait we cant watch the movie!" Dana said. "We have to go watch the battel of the bands."

"Oh yeah." Carly said as they all walked out of the room and down to the auditorim.

ok the battel of the bands chapters and going to be split up and going to be pretty long.

presley aka crash


	23. BOTB with FOB

lots of songs in this chapter being it is the battel of the bands so read them if u want to i dont own any of the songs but i wish i did.

The whole gang raced down to the auditorium and got front row seats because they were preformers. They had to sit through a couple boy bands and one other girl band before Lola's band was up. Dana watched as Lola gave her a fake smile and started to talk to the crowd.

"Hey you guys we are No Fury Hell Hath (A/N: Dana's band name all mixed up) and this is our rock song called 'Liar Liar'." Lola said smirking at Dana now. The whole gang looked at Dana who looked like she was going to jump on stage and kill this girl! They started to play it once again just like a pop song, but it was supposed to be a rock song.

_You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame._

Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.

Tell me you'll love me like a star  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.

Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name

Tell me you'll love me like a star,  
Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,  
Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

Liar, Liar. 

They got a standing applause while the gang just glared at them but Dana smirked right at Lola. Carly saw this and looked at Dana funny.

"Dude she stole your song and your smirking at her." Carly whispered screamed.

"Because Pete helped me write that song and he is a judge so he better know that she stole it." Dana said looking at Pete who looked right back at her.

"Ok that song was made just a few days ago so im glad you all liked it." Lola said with a fake laugh."Now the next song is our pop song and its called 'Temporary Insanity'."

"It should be called Dana's song." Dana mumbled under her breath as they started to play.

_Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da_

What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now 

And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall?

My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way 

Chorus  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

You made a moved and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more

Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo   
And I don't really want to

Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

Chorus  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be 

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da

Chorus  
It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind

Losing my mind  
Losing my mind  
Losing my mind 

Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da  


They ended and once again everyone claped.

"I swear to god, Logan if she sings 'White lines' im going to kill her." Dana said to Logan, the only other person who knew about that song.

"She wont Dana, dont worry about it." Logan said trying to make her feel better. The man hosting the battel of the bands walked up on stage with a microphone in hand.

"Ok so we have decided that No Fury Hell Hath is disqualfied because they have stolen not only the name but also the songs of another participent in our show." The man said. A couple of body guards came on the stage and took Lola's band off.

"Ok now with out further adue lets get on with our own Hell Hath No Fury!" The man said as Dana, Carly, Leanna and now Nicole got on stage. Leanna got another guitar because of her toe she cant hit the peddel on the drums.

"Actually we are going to change our name to The Veronicas." Dana said looking at Carly and Leanna to see if that was ok. They both smiled. "The reason we picked that name is because as most of you know about Veronica LaShells was killed in a driving acident last year and she was one of our best friends so we decided to dedicate our band to her. This song is our rock song called 'Misery Business' and it goes out to all the people who stole our lyrics and just didnt get caught or did in Lola's case." Dana said smirking. They all started to play. (a/n: read the lyrics they are really cool and this song is by Paramore aka kick ass band)

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

_  
_They had people screaming and cheering for this song. Dana smiled out at the crowd and winked at Logan. "Ok this next song is called 'Girlfriend' and it is our pop song but you konw I hate pop so I had to make it a little rock."

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! 

Dana stoped and the lights went dim. The crowd was still cheering. The lights went back on to show Dana sitting at a piano.

"This song is dedicated to someone special, and this is the first time anyone other that that person has heard this song so I hope you like it, its called 'White Lines'." Dana said as she played the piano and locking eyes with Logan.

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head_

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything

It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me

Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home 

She exited the stage and the whole crowd started to go crazy. Logan ran into the backstage area and pulled Dana into a passionate kiss.

"Ok we need all the bands out here so we can announce the winners." The man with the mic said. All the bands went on stage." The winners of the battel of the bands and the video preformance with Fall Out Boy is...The Veronicas!"

Everyone started to scream and cheer along with the the girls on the stage. Just then Lola came bursting on the stage and...

i love being evil.

presley aka crash


	24. Jealousy and stubbornness

Lola ran onto the stage and grabbed the mic out of the dudes hand.

"This contest was rigged! Pete Wentiz is Dana's brother!" Lola yelled into the mic.

"No duh, we knew that so we hooked them all up to lie detectors and they really did think that they were the best, well Pete thought that Downtown Sasquatch was the best but not all of us did." The guy said taking the mic away from Lola."So the Veronicas do win."

The crowd started to cheer and every thing. Dana and Carly took the check and the airplane tickets. The whole auditorium was empty in a matter of minutes but the gang and Fall Out Boy stayed and they were all on the stage.

"I cant believe we won! This is my first time winning anything!" Nicole said.

"So Dana we need you guys to leave in about a week for the video shoot, ok?" Joe said.

"Wait can we bring all of them? Or just the band?" Dana asked hoping she got to bring Logan.

"Just the band." Pete said. Dana pulled Pete aside by the arm over to the other side of the stage. "What?"

"What song are we going to do in the music video?" Dana asked, maybe she had an idea.

"7 minutes in heaven."Pete said.

"Thats perfect! Logan could be the guy sitting on the wall then I could be dancing with another guy but Logan wants to be with me so at the end of the song we end up together somehow." Dana said brain storming her idea. Pete looked like he was thinking about it for a while.

"Fine." Pete said giving in.

"Yes! I love you." Dana said giving him a hug which he returned laughing a little. Dana went over there pulling Pete along again.

"Ok you guys can come too if you want." Pete said.

"I have exams." Chase and Zoey said at the same time. They both blushed and looked at the ground.

"Are they?" Patrick whispered to Michael.

"In love? Yep." He whispered back. Patrick shook his head and sighed.

"So you aren't gonna come with us?" Nicole asked.

"No." They said again at the same time. Patrick rolled his eyes as did Dana.

"Ok well we have to go get on with the tour so see you guys in New York." Pete said hugging Dana and then they left.

"New York! I cant wait to go shoping! I wonder what store im going to go in first. What store dose Pete like? I hope me and Pete get to sit by each other on the plane." Nicole said rambling.

"I hope im no where near here on the plane." Carly said to Michael who laughed. They heard something growl and everyone looked around.

"Im hungrey." Michael said putting a hand on his stomach which growled again.

"Lets go to Juniors." Dana said.

"Whats that?" Zoey asked still blushing.

"The best Italian resturant ever!" Carly said smiling.

"Then lets go." Logan said as they walked out of the auditorium. Logan and Dana had their hands in each others back pockets, while Carly and Michael were holding hands, Chase and Zoey were talking about the exams and Leanna and Nicole were talking about druming. Logan held open the door for Dana but he closed the door on the rest of them.

"Thanks Logan." Chase said rubbing his nose because the door slamed on it.

"Welcome." Logan said smirking. Dana rolled her eyes and Carly stopped a laugh.

"Hey D, Carly." The man behind the counter said.

"Hey J.J" Dana said giving him a high five. Carly waved."Oh! You guys this is Junior but we call him J.J, J.J these are my friends from PCA."

"Hey dude." Logan said. Everyone else said hi.

"So what can I get you guys?" J.J asked.

"Um a large pizza with everything on it."Dana said.

"Make that 2." Michael said from the back of the group.

"Ok, take a seat and I will get it ready. I'll send over Greg to get you guys something to drink." J.J said waving over a guy. Dana and them took a seat at her booth.

"Is it still here?" Carly asked looking at the tabel.

"What?" Micheal asked.

"We carved CDL's tabel in here last year and it might still be here but we dont know." Leanna said looking at the table too.

"Found it!" Dana said pointing to the edge of the table. They ate and left. Dana and Logan decided to go to the beach and watch the sun set. (a/n: i know wrong side of the world to watch the sun set) Logan sat down and pulled Dana onto his lap.

"I love the beach." Dana said moving her bare feet around in the sand.

"I know thats why when you left PCA I would always go down to the beach when I thought about you." Logan said."Why did you leave?"

"I didnt have a choice." Dana said sighing. Logan gave her a look that asked her to continue."My Dad thought that it was good for me to go to the same school as my brothers did. Why didnt you answer my calls, emails, letter?"

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Logan said getting a little angrey.

"Because it was to hard to say goodbye to you." Dana yelled. Logan was speechless. Dana always had that effect on him. Dana got up and started to walk away but Logan ran up to her. He grabed her wrist and turned her around.

"Why?" Logan asked hoping his answer that he worked out in his head was right.

"Because...I loved you back then and I still love you now." Dana said truthfuly.

"Then why did you go out with Zane?" Logan asked.

"I thought that you would find someone else and because I thought that I was never going to see you again." Dana said.

"If I would of known where you were I would have came here after you." Logan said.

"If PCA never burned down you would have forgotten all about me and most likley gone after Lola again." Dana said almost in tears._ 'I hate what he dose to me! I dont cry for anyone but him'_

"No Dana that wouldnt have happend, the whole thing with Lola was a complete mistake." Logan said.

"And im supposed to believe you." Dana said sarcasm in every word.

"Yeah because I have only ever loved you Dana, and love is about trusting each other." Logan said. Dana was the one speechless this time.

"I do trust you buy, I guess I just get jealous." Dana mumbled the word jealous.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"I get jealous." She said mumbeling again.

"Jealous?" Logan fake gasped.

"Yeah, so do you!" Dana said.

"Me no I dont." Logan said defending him self.

"Wow you jealous and stubborn." Dana said smirking and crossing her arms.

"I am not your the stubborn one in this relationship." Logan said.

"I am not!" Dana said.

"Are to." Logan argued back. They went on like that for a couple more hours before heading back to the dorms.

well what do u think? I need at least 7 reviews before i update. p

Presley aka Crash.


	25. Paint fight leaders

"Dana wake up dude." Carly said shaking Dana awake.

"What?" Dana groaned.

"Lets go to breakfast, with the gang." Carly said half asleep again.

"Why do I have to go? Go with out me." Dana said turning over, away from Carly.

"Fine." Carly said giving up. She left and Dana tried to go back to sleep but it didnt work. She got up and went into tht living room. She went to turn on the tv but she couldnt find the remote so she had to turn it on manually.**(GASP) ** She was about to press the button when someone wrapped their arms around her. She pressed the button and leaned back into the pair of arms around her.

"Hey Logan." Dana said smirking.

"How did you know it was me?" Logan asked as Dana turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Because if it was someone else they would know that I would kick their ass and you would kill them." Dana said smirking. Logan checked her out.

"Why do you wear this shit to sleep?" Logan asked. Dana had on really short-shorts and a very small tank top.

"Cause its comfy." Dana said not seeing what was so wrong about it.

"What if there is a fire and you have to leave really fast and you dont have time to change?" Logan asked.

"Then I guess the whole school will get to see what I sleep in." Dana said kissing Logan lightly.

"So its still bad." Logan mumbled after the kiss.

"Well at least I dont sleep in boxers only." Dana said as she sat on the couch. Logan followed and sat down next to her. He felt something hard on his butt when he sat down.

"Found the remote." Logan said handing it to Dana.

"Well now that your here I dont need it." Dana said putting it down and stradeling Logan's lap.

"Im glad I could help." Logan said. Dana lightly touched her lips to his. He pushed back with more force. Logan lightly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. They were making out for about a half an hour when Nicole and Carly came into the room.

"Hey you guys!" Nicole said as they broke the kiss.

"What Nicole?" Logan asked anoyed.

"Fine I wont tell you what the awsome news is." Nicole said.

"Ok, Carly what is the 'awsome news'?" Dana asked.

"Nothing important, Nicole got a date with Jason Brinks." Carly said. Nicole smiled, sitting next to Dana and Logan on the couch.

"That guy is an awsome kisser." Dana said. Logan glared at Dana when she wasnt looking and pinched her side."Ouch! What the hell, Logan?"

"What? I didnt do anything." Logan said innocently. Dana rolled her eyes and sat next to Logan."But I was happy like that."

"To bad." Dana said smirking.

"Im bored what are we going to do today?" Carly asked going around in circles on the chair at the kitchen tabel.

"Where is Chase, Zo and Mike?" Logan asked watching her and getting himself dizzy.

"Chase and Zo are studying in the library and Michael is taking his exam early so he can go with us to the shoot, I could give you what all of our other friends are doing but that would take to long." Carly said still spinning.

"Dose she do that alot?" Logan asked watching her again.

"Yeah why?" Dana asked looking at what was on tv.

"Cause she hasen't even got dizzy yet." Logan said.

"She'll fall over soon so dont worry about it." Dana said and Carlys chair fell over with her still in it.

"Ow. That one hurt alot." Carly said laughing. Nicole helped her up and Carly picked the chair up.

"What are we going to do?" Dana asked.

"We could go mess with the 4th graders." Carly said.

"No thats boring, plus Riley dose that enough for the whole school." Dana said moving so she was upside down on the couch.

"Isnt Riley in 3rd grade?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but like me and K.J the whole school is afraid of us." Dana said.

"Yeah, whats the deal with that?" Nicole asked.

"Well here we all have nicknames that reflect us like, .K.J's other nickname is Chaos, you know mine and Rileys is Crash." Dana said. (a/n I needed to put that in there) "So people just get scared of us and we show people who mess with us a little peice of what the Cruz's are made of."

"Yeah, Riley is only 7 and he already punched this 12 year old in the jaw and he plays pranks on like all the people at this school." Carly said.

"Lets just go walk around we can think of something." Dana said flipping over. They all got ready and left. Dana had on a softball t-shirt that said 'Fear not the bat fear the player' and jeans that were ripped at the knees. They started to walk around and stuff.

"Ok im bored." Carly said sitting on the school fountain. The rest of them sat down too.

"This is officially the most boring day ever." Nicole said like a drama queen.

"Lets just go take random pictures over by the trees." Dana suggested.

"Cant. Cameras broken." Carly said.

"Oh yeah." Dana said.

"We could have a paint fight." Carly said.

"We're doing that tonight."Dana said.

"What paint fight?" Logan asked curious.

"Yeah do tell." Nicole said.

"Every year the older kids, meaning K.J's classes and our class have a huge paint fight at night in a parking lot about 5 minutes from here." Dana said.

"And it goes on for like 3 nights, Dana is our leader and K.J is their leader." Carly finished. Dana smiled when Carly said that she was the leader.

"Lo!" A girl voice yelled from the gates of ACA which was right infront of the fountain.

"Oh my god is that..."

im so freaking evil!!!!

presley aka crash


	26. headlights in my eyes

"Oh my god is that my step-mom?" Logan asked totaly embarrassed.

"Thats your new mom?" The three girls asked shocked. The girl couldn't be more than 25 years old.

"Yeah my dad re-married again and sent me a picture of her, I think thats her." Logan said as she approched them.

"You must be the famous Logan Reese, oh my god your even cuter in person then in the picture." She said.

"Um...your my new mom right?" Logan asked just to make sure.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention that, yes im Laura, but you could call me mom or Laura if your not comfotable." Laura said smiling.

"If its ok im gonna call you Laura now." Logan said annoyed already.

"Ok now who are these kids?" Laura asked looking at them.

"Oh thats Nicole and Carly, and this is my girlfriend Dana." Logan said putting his arm around Dana.

"Nice to meet you all." Laura said.

"Oh my god I love your shoes! Where did you get them?" Nicole asked Laura.

"Oh I got these at Gucci. I love your purse!" Laura said looking at Nicoles purse. Dana rolled her eyes at the preppie-ness (A/N: is that a word?) going around, she looked at Logan and he looked pretty annoyed. She elbowed him in the stomach making him look at her.

"Are you ok?" Dana mouthed to him. Logan shrugged.

"Oh Lo, I almost forgot, I thought that we needed some bonding time so I was wondering if maybe you and your friends wanted to go to the mall with me. I can buy you anything you want." Laura said.

"Yeah with my dads money." Logan mumbled so no one could hear, or he thought no one could hear.

"What?" Laura asked.

"I said yeah that sounds great." Logan said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh goodie! Well I have to jet so I will catch you guys later." Laura said hugging Logan who didnt know weather to hug her back or pull away so he hugged back. Laura waved and left.

"Wow your new mom is so cool!" Nicole said.

"Nic shouldnt you be getting ready for your date?" Carly asked looking at the clock on the fountain.

"AH! Yeah and your helping me." Nicole said pulling Carly along with her. They both waved and left Logan and Dana alone.

"So what do you think of your new mom?" Dana asked as they headed for the park.

"She's fine." Logan said sitting down on a swing. It was getting late so the sun was going down.

"You are so lying." Dana singed trying to get him in a happier mood.

"Yeah well I dont really have a choice to like her or not until they get a divorce." Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked sitting on the swing next to him.

"My dad goes through women like they get old. Like the last one was only 5 years older than me, a year later they got a divorce." Logan said.

"Damn dude." Dana said.

"Yeah, I know where do you think I get it from?" Logan asked smirking.

"Your brothers." Dana mumbled what Skyler said to her.

"My brothers? You dont even know my brothers." Logan said.

"My sister Skyler dose, she went out with Jimmy and 2 other Reeses and she told me that you all were the same." Dana said.

"Im nothing like my brothers." Logan said.

"I know thats what I told my sister." Dana said trying not to fight with him.

"And from what I hear, your sister was the one who cheated on them." Logan said.

"No she didnt! She swore in her diary that she would never do that." Dana said trying to defend her sister. Dana stood up and faced Logan who was still on the swing, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah whatever, I believe Jimmy about this. No offense but your sister kinda dose look like one of those girls." Logan said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well at least my dad dosent go around fucking every girl on the planet! Oh and if he likes the sex he decides to marry her until, oh hello, a new girl comes along. Me and my sister, hell my whole family looks like me, so are you saying that I look like that kinda girl too? " Dana said pissed.

"You know what maybe I am!" Logan yelled standing up facing Dana.

"Your such an asshole!" Dana yelled.

"Well at least im not a stuck up bitch!" Logan yelled back. He instantly took back what he said. "Dana I didnt-."

"No Logan, you wouldnt of said it if you didnt mean it." Dana said with tears in her eyes.

"I didnt, it just slipped out." Logan said.

"Logan please just dont talk to me, dont touch me dont even think about me until I say you can ok?" Dana said as she started to walk away. Logan ran after her and grabed her wrist." What the fuck did I just say?"

"Dana dont, please dont break up with me. I need you." Logan begged.

"I dont want to break up, I just need some time." Dana said calming down a little but the tears didnt stop.

"How much time?" He asked.

"Logan I dont know, look as the words to a Relient K song goes 'You know i'll always love you but right now I just dont like you' is kinda how im feeling about you right now." Dana said pulling away from his grip and walking away. Logan just stood there debating weather to go after her or not.

"Today cant get any worse." Logan mumbled. Then it started to rain. "And the skys opened up, to reveal the gods and they said 'I hate you Logan Reese'!"

Logan started to walk away from the playground. He wanted to go talk to Dana so bad to tell her that he didnt mean to call her that. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he didnt mean to hurt her. Most of all he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he couldnt live with out her. He wasnt paying attention to where he was walking and he didnt notice he left ACA and walked out into the street, the next thing he new there was a screeching hult and then everything went dark...


	27. I did not put Logan in the hospital!

make sure you read the chapter before this, before you read this one

Chase was asleep in his dorm when he heard his cell phone going off. He rolled out of bed and got it.

"Hello?" He said yawing into the phone.

"Is this Chase Matthews?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, this is him." Chase asked.

"I have a Logan Reese on his way to Fedral Hospital, he was hit by a car, we need you to get here as soon as possible. We cant reach his parents." The person said.

"Ok what hospital again." Chase asked getting out some clothes and waking Mike awake.

"Fedral hospital." The voice said.

"Ok were on our way." Chase said into the phone hanging up."Mike wake up now!"

"What about the hospital?" He asked leaning up.

"Logan got hit by a car get up, we have to go!" Chase said running out of the room to get the girls next door. He banged on the door.

"What?" Carly asked rudely as she opened the door.

"Logans in the hospital! We have to go, get the other girls and hurry." Chase said panicing.

"Are you serious?" Carly asked shocked.

"Yes now stop asking questions and go."Chase ordred. Carly banged on Zoey and Nicoles door and ran into her own.

"Dana, wake up. Logan is in the hospital!" Carly said shakeing Dana awake.

"I didnt put Logan in the hospital, I swear." Dana said still half asleep.

"No he got hit by a car we have to go to the hospital." Carly said paniced.

"What!?" Dana yelled jumping out of bed.

"Hurry we have to go." Carly said putting on some pants and a tank top. Dana just put on a really long jacket that Logan gave her, which she didnt notice she put on. Carly had already told Zoey and Nicole now they all hopped in Chases car and drove to the hospital. Dana was the first in the front door and ran to the desk.

"Logan Reese's room please." Dana asked out of breath.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Dana Cruz im his girlfriend." Dana said.

"Ok, well when you get there you might have a suprise its room 223." The lady said.

"What is Logan ok?" She asked as the rest of the gang came in.

"Hes fine but there is another girlfriend there." The lady said. Dana sprinted towards the room followed by the gang who werent as fast as Dana. She got to his room and saw Lola and the twevils out side the room in waiting chairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lola?" Dana asked as Carly and the gang caught up with her.

"I came as soon as I heard Chase banging on your door." Lola said with fake tears.

"Lola I swear to god if you dont leave right now your going to be lucky that were in a hospital." Dana said glaring through tears.

"Um...were going to wait out in the other waiting room bye." The twevils said pulling Lola with them ingnoring her yelling. Dana saw a doctor walk out of the room that Logan was in.

"Is Logan ok?" Dana asked.

"Yeah he will be but right now he's passed out from the pain. He has a couple broken ribs and a broken wrist." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Michael asked.

"Well before he passed out he said that he wanted only one person, if she came, to be in his room." The doctor said.

"Who?" Zoey asked impatiently.

"A Dana Cruz." He said.

"Thats me." Dana said as the doctor let her in to the room. She looked at the bed and saw Logan. He had a cast on his left arm and a bandage around his chest. He also had a couple of scratches on his other arm. She pulled up a chair to the side of his bed and sat down. She hated to see him like this, with all the machines hooked up to him. She took his right hand in her own. She was there for 3 hours and ended up falling asleep in the chair, still holding Logan's hand. Logan lightly opened his eyes and looked around the room, he groaned a little. He noticed that Dana was sleeping next to him. He stroked her hair out of her eyes. She moved a little and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey babe." Logan said weakly putting on a smile. Dana hit him on his arm."Ouch, what was that for?"

"Dont you ever scare me like that again." Dana whispered in tears again. She stood up.

"I thought that you were mad at me." Logan said.

"I can be mad at you after you get out of this place." Dana said breaking a smile. Logan patted the spot next to him and Dana sat down on the bed. Logan sat up slowly. Dana hugged him."Im glad your ok."

"Im sorry. About calling you...what I called you." Logan said. Dana pulled back from the hug and looked Logan in the eyes.

"Im sorry for calling you a asshole." Dana said laughing a little. Logan laughed but stopped because of the pain."Can I do anything for you?"

"Stay here with me." Logan said laying down and making room for Dana to lay down too.

"Fine." Dana said as she layed down facing him. Logan layed on his right side and moved the hair from her eyes. Dana watched him as he slowly fell asleep.

"I love you." He whispred as he fell asleep.

"I love you too." Dana said kissing his forehead as she drifted off to sleep too.

presley aka crash


	28. making out with a crippled

A couple days later Logan got to leave the hospital but was put on strict bed rest. He was in his dorm on the couch. The only reason he was aloud to get up was to go to the bathroom but he had to have someone help him. Dana was watching him for the whole day but she only helped him get to the bathroom but he had to do the rest by himself.

"I have to go get both of our work from Mr. Abell so stay on the couch. If you get up im going to have to put you back in the hospital." Dana said when she was about to leave.

"But the doctor said that I was fine." Logan said.

"Im going to hurt you so bad you need to go back to the hospital." Dana said smirking.

"I love you too babe." Logan said. Dana kissed him lightly then left. Like 2 minutes later Logan was bored out of his mind. Dana entertained him the whole day. He got the remote and tried to find something to watch but nothing entrested him. He wanted to watch a movie but he wasnt alowed to get up acording to doctor Dana. Chase and Zoey came into the room."Chase thank god. Can you help me?"

"Sure dude what do you need?" Chase asked.

"Can you put in 'Jay and Silent Bob strike back' in?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Chase said. He hooked it up and pressed play for him. Zoey watched it with Chase for a little while, until she heard all the curse words in the movie.

"Ok Chase we really need to go study." Zoey said getting up out of her seat.

"Ok Zo, if you need anything until Dana gets back just yell." Chase said as they went into his room. Logan rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention back to the tv. Dana walked in with the papers. She saw what was on tv.

"You got up didnt you?" Dana asked putting the papers down.

"No Chase and Zoey just came by. Their in his room." Logan said.

"Ok, I believe you." Dana said, She sat down on the floor next to Logan who was laying down on the couch. Logan played with one of her curls in her hair as they watched the movie. Dana's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Carly.

**D I need you get ovr here, plz!**

"Baby Carly needs me, I'll be right back." Dana said getting up and walking out of the room. She walked into her own dorm and saw Carly in her pajamas crying on the couch. Dana ran over to her."Car whats wrong?"

"Michael broke up with me." She cried out.

"What why?" Dana asked shocked.

"He said I changed." Carly said blowing her nose in a tissue.

"Ok wait dose it have anything to do with the whole Nicole make over she made you do?" Dana asked.

"That might be it!"Carly said standing up."Im going to change back."

"I hate drama." Dana mumbled as she walked back to Logan's dorm. Dana smiled at Logan who was sleeping on the couch. She sat down in the same place and turned off the movie. She turned on the tv and the notebook came on. She watched it all the way to the end and she was crying. Logan woke up.

"Babe?" Logan asked.

"What?" Dana said wipping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Logan asked playing with her hair.

"The stupid movie." Dana said laughing. Logan stroked her hair.

"Ever made out with a cripled?" Logan asked smirking.

"Uh..no why?" Dana asked weirded out.

"You can now." He said leaning over and kissing her. They started to make out. Chase looked out of his door to see if Dana was back again and rolled his eyes as the made out.

"What are they doing?" Zoey asked looking up from her book.

"Making out as usual." Chase said sighing.

"They must have really good lungs for that."Zoey said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Chase said.

I know short chapter sry. i wont be updating for about 4 days cuz softball is taking over my life! and cuz i need ideas for this story. read miami blues and tell me what u think.

presley aka crash


	29. Homesick at space camp

"Mike, please call me back." Carly said into her phone as she walked around campous. She was close to the cafeteria. She heard someone kicking a machine so she went to check it out. She saw a frustrated Michael kicking the chip machine."What are you doing?"

"Trying to get chips." He said shaking the machine. Carly walked over to it and hit the side then the glass and the chips fell."You have a serious gift, Carly."

"Yeah I know, so your talking to me now?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Carly why did you change like Nicole?" Mike asked getting his chips out.

"She told me that back at PCA you liked girls like that, so I thought you would like me more if I looked like that." Carly said blushing.

"I liked you more before all of that." Michael said.

"You liked the stupid skater chick part of me?"Carly asked.

"Yeah I like that in a girl, a girl who dosent care about what other people think, like you." Michael said. Carly blushed.

"Do you really mean that?" Carly asked. Mike nodded and Carly kissed him."Good."

They walked back to the dorms hand in hand because it was getting late.

* * *

Dana and Logan were still making out but Zoey and Chase came out. 

"Dana, Logan can you breath?"Chase asked. Dana pulled away and glared at him while Logan smirked at him.

"Yeah, or we would have been dead by now." Dana said getting up.

"How is he supposed to do the music video thing with his broken bones?" Zoey asked.

"I already figured that out, we just have to make it look punk for the vid." Dana said.

"How are you going to do that?" Zoey asked.

"Easy markers and stickers." Dana said smirking at Zoey.

"Your not putting pink stickers on me are you?" Logan asked.

"No there going to have rock bands and maybe an emily the strange one." Dana said thinking about the stickers she has."Definatly FOB ones."

"Well that im ok with, just no pink." Logan said.

"Look who your talking to, do you really think that Danger Cruz would ever have pink anything?" Zoey asked smirking.

"True." Logan said."Im bored."

"Well you cant leave so lets watch another movie." Dana said.

"Im tired of sitting here and not doing anything." Logan groaned."Can you call the doctor and ask him if I can stop with the bed rest?"

"Fine." Dana said wanting her life back. She gave the phone to Logan.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"Call the doctor and ask him yourself." Dana said about to lose it over his stupidity.

"But im on bed rest." Logan said in a pathetic tone. Dana glared at him and he quickly dialed the number. He let it ring until the doctor picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah this is Logan Reese and I was wondering if I can get off bed rest?" Logan said.

"Oh yeah you can but if you have any pain you need to go back to bed rest understand?" The doctor said.

"Yeah thanks." Logan said hanging up the phone. Logan got up and ran around the room.

"Ok stop you dork." Dana said laughing. Logan ran over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**DAY OF FLIGHT TO VIDEO SHOOT...**

"Tickets please." The lady asked when they got to the boarding area. Dana handed them the tickets and she checked them and gave them back. "Thank you have a nice flight."

Dana handed back out the tickets to the people they belonged to, but they all got their seats messed up. Nicole got put next to Logan and Mike got put next to Dana and Carly and Leanna were sitting next to each other. Logan went over to Dana and Mikes seat.

"Mike can me and you switch?" He asked.

"Only if I get to sit with Carly." Mike said.

"Ok...Carly can switch with Nicole and then you can have my seat which was by Nicole." Logan said smirking. Mike thought about it for a second and then switched.

"Wow." Dana said.

"What?" Logan asked putting his arm around her.

"You actually figured that out all by yourself." Dana said smirking. Logan smirked and pulled her closer. She moved the arm rest that was in between them up and got as close as she could with the seat belt on. It was about 2:46 p.m so they would get to Chicago in about 8 hours.(a/n: dont know if thats right) Dana looked over to see Carly already asleep on the soon to be out like a light Michael. Dana looked at Leanna and Nicole who were right next to us, across the isle, and Leanna was druming with her drum sticks to the beat of what ever song she was listening to and Nicole was messing with her laptop, probley shoping. Logan reached in his back pocket and pulled out his ipod and gave Dana one ear piece. He put it on shuffel and 'Homesick at space camp' by Fall Out Boy came on:

_Landing on a runway in Chicago and I'm grounding all my dreams  
of ever really seeing California, because I know what's in between  
is something sensual in such non-conventional ways.  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't (say)._

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
(Tonight I'm writing you) a million miles away_

_Tonight is all about "We miss you" (We miss you) "We miss you" (We miss you)  
Tonight is all about "We miss you"  
And I can't forget your style or your cynicism,  
somehow it was like you were the first to listen to everything we said.  
My smile's an open wound without you...and my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back._

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
(Tonight I'm writing you) a million miles away_

_Tonight is all about "We miss you" (We miss you) "We miss you" (We miss you)  
Tonight is all about "We miss you now" _

_These friends are, new friends are golden x3  
These friends are, new friends are..._

_Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say.  
These friends are, new friends are golden_

Dana fell asleep on Logan's shoulder while Logan fell asleep against her head, but not before stealing a kiss from her. Well he wouldnt be Logan Reese if he didnt.

the next chapter is going to be the video shoot and it might take a while to get it over and done with.

presley aka crash


	30. megaphones are loud

The gang got off the plane and instantly saw a sign that said 'The Veronicas' on it. They all got into the limo and were on their way to the studio. They saw a whole bunch of people walking around in diffrent costumes and stage hands with props. The car stoped and the driver opened the door and they went into the studio. It looked sorta like the set of 'Dance. Dance' but a lot diffrent. Dana saw Patrick and told the gang to follow her.

"Hey Patrick." Dana said.

"Hey Dana, we told your idea to the director and he said he loved it."Patrick said waving to all the others.

"Great so what do we have to do?" Dana asked.

"Go get dressed the boys go over there and the girls go over there." Patrick said pointing in the directions. They all went their separate ways. Logan and Mike got to get ready where the rest of fall out boy was and they gave the boys the rundown of what was supposed to happen. The girls got their own dressing room.

"Ok so this is whats going to happen, Dana you are going to be the punk girl the song is about and you end up coming to prom with a jock/prep but, who ever Logan is, is going to be the boy who loves you and you love back. A few parts of here you will have to talk, and there will be times where you come close to kissing but not untill the end, ok get out there."A lady said pushing the ready girls out to the set.

The boys faces were in aw as the girls walked out. Leanna was in a blue and green dress that stoped at her knees, Nicole had on a pink and white dress that was really long, Carly had on a yellow and black dress and Dana had on a black and white dress that had a skull on the middle and she also had on boots.

"Dana you look great. You all look great." Pete said hugging his sister.

"Thanks." Dana said.

"Places!" The director yelled and everyone went to diffrent places."Action!"

The girls all walked in with their 'dates' and Dana and her date stopped infront of the camera.

"Dana you have been really out of it, whats wrong?" The jock asked Dana.

"Nothing just thinking."Dana said looking around the dance.

"Do you want to dance?" The guy said. Dana had her eyes fixed on Logan, who smiled at her. "Hello? Earth to Dana."

"Yeah sure." Dana said as the music started. They got on the dace floor and FOB started to play and Logan's smile faded when Dana and the jock started to dance. He took a seat next to Michael on the wall where you sit if you dont have a date.

I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who will lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type

Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well  
Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own

Dana's 'date' was going to get some punch for them so she took her chance to go talk to Logan. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I.." Was all Dana could get out before the jock was back with her punch. He pulled her back onto the dance floor. They started to dance again but Dana clamed she had to go to the bathroom and got off the floor. The jock started to dance with the cheerleaders (a/n: typical high school) Dana got back and sighed. She took a seat on the wall about 4 people down from Logan. The people in the middle got asked to dance so now they could see each other. Logan got up and sat next to Dana.

The only thing worse than not knowing  
Is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode  
I just need a stronger dose

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type

Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well  
Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type

Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own

Dana and Logan held hands and kissed as the dance ended and so did the shoot.

"And thats a wrap!" The director yelled. Dana and Logan were still kissing, The director took his megaphone and walked up to them."CUT!!"

Dana and Logan jumped apart.

"What the heck boss man?" Dana asked rubbing her ear.

"I said thats a wrap that normally means cut." He said into the megaphone again.

"I know what that means my dad is Malcom Reese." Logan yelled back.

"The movie producer?" The guy said shocked into the megaphone again.

"Yeah no stop with the mega phone!" Logan yelled.

"Do you think he could help me get into movie directing insted of music videos?" He asked hopefully.

"Heres his number, call him and ask him." Logan said handing the man a card. He ran into his trailor to call him. Logan laughed and Dana smirked. They got off the set and changed back into their original clothes.

"Day, since your already out here, you should just come home for like a little while." Pete said.

"Ok but you need to put the dogs away." Dana said.

"You have dogs?" Michael asked.

"Yeah why?" Dana asked.

"Nothing I just had a bad experience." Michael said.

"What happend?" Carly asked.

"I said I had a bad experience." Michael said anoyed.

"Ok, god." Carly said moving away a little.

"Sorry its just that I really dont want to talk about it." Michael said kissing Carly lightly. They all got into the limo and went over to Dana's house.

presley aka crash


	31. Lance is lame

They all got into the limo and went over to Dana's house.

"Here we are." Pete said getting out of the car. The gang was in aw for this house. It was huge 3 story house."Dana you need to record anything?"

"Yeah I want to record this new song, so go get the studio set up." Dana said pushing her brother away.

"What are we going to record?" Carly asked as they went into the house.

"Hallalujah." Dana said as they made the long trip to the studio. Dana went in the place to sing and the rest of them took a seat on the couch in the studio.

"Hallalujah take 1." Pete said and started to music, as Dana started to sing.

then they ate and Pete left them alone. 

"Lets watch a movie." Dana said as they went into the living room. She put in Jurassic park number one. Dana sat next to Logan and he pulled a blanket over them. Leanna and Nicole were on the floor trying not to freak out while Carly and Michael were cuddeling on the other side of the couch. Dana heard the door open.

"Hey Dana!" A boy who looked to be about 16 came into the living room.

"How did you get in here?" Dana asked shocked.

"Well Lance and me have become tight so we hang out and he gave me a key, so did you miss me?" Lance asked smirking.

"Why would she miss you?" Logan asked trying not to let his jealousy show.

"Because last summer we had an awsome time if you get my drift." Lance said winking at Dana. Dana looked shocked. Logan got up and stormed up the stairs and went into the guest room he was staying in and slamed the door. The gang was watching this and hanging on every word.

"Why the hell did you say that!? I never did anything with you! I dont love or like you! I love Logan, the guy who just went upstairs and probley hates me because of you!" Dana yelled.

"Why do you have to lie like that baby." Lance said smirking. He pulled Dana by the hips over to his body and tried to kiss her. Dana was way to fast and she punched him. Mike got up and put him in a lock that if he moved he would break his arm. He took him out side and locked the door. Dana ran up the stairs and to Logan's door. She knocked lightly.

"Logan?" She asked. She heard something close and the door opened to see a pissed off Logan.

"What?" He said angrey.

"Lance was lying, I swear. I never did anything but hurt him. I broke his leg when I was 7 and he was 8, I almost made him drown, I have tried to stay as far as possible from him. I hate him and I would have told you if I did anything with him I swear, but im not sorry because I didnt do anything with him." Dana said in one breath.

"You talk really fast." Logan said.

"Yeah I know, so are you still mad at me?" Dana asked.

"I guess not." Logan said. Dana smiled and hugged him."So, your still a virgin?"

"Yeah I am." Dana said hitting him for asking that question.

"Do you think I could help you change that?" Logan joked smirking.

"Maybe if your a good boy." Dana said pinching his cheek. Dana turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait are you serious?" Logan asked for real this time.

"I might be." Dana said winking at him and going into her room.

"She so wants me." Logan said as he went back to his room. The rest of the gang went to sleep and Dana was up thinking about her little conversation with Logan. _"Do you think I could help you change that?" _those words just kept repeting in her head. She knew she loved him and that he loved her. This would be the perfect time to do this if she was going to do it. She knew her brother's room ,that Logan was staying in, had condoms in it they could use.

"Im gonna do it, I want him to be my first." Dana said as she got up out of bed. She slipped out of her room and across the hall. She heard the tv on in the room so she knew he was awake. She knocked lightly again.

"Come in." Logan said from his bed. Dana took a deep breath and went inside."Whats up babe?"

She didnt say anything she just locked the door behind her. Logan looked really confused. She slowly walked over to the bed.

"You love me right?" Dana asked as she crawled on the bed.

"Yeah, duh." Logan said watching her. Dana straddeled his waist and put her hands on his chest.

"Prove it." She said in a seductive voice as she removed her shirt. Logan's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" He asked still in a state of shock. Dana simply nodded and kissed him lovingly.

ok thats good enough for me. lol thanks to DanaWannabe101 for this idea! what is with all my stories and sex i mean first Dana and Logan adults now Dana and Logan kids god! lol, im a perv. 'Hallalujiah' by Paramore

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	32. Twist and hearts

Logan let Dana kiss his neck for a while but after he thought about it he pushed her off gently.

"What?" Dana asked confused.

"I know that your ready but, im not." Logan said sighing. Dana looked at him in understanding.

"Um..ok i'll just go.." Dana said embarrassed, about to climb off the bed but Logan grabbed her arm.

"No just stay here tonight, were not going to do anything but sleep though," He said making things clear. Dana smiled and crawled under the covers with him and snuggled up to his chest."I love you, D."

"I love you too, Lo." Dana said in a mocking tone. Logan remembered that nickname from when the first season of Laguna Beach came out. Dana thought that Lo was a great nick name for him so it stuck, He really didnt mind because she gave it to him. While he was thinking about that Dana ended up falling asleep, listening to his heart beat. Logan fell asleep shortly after that.

nananananananannanananananananananBATMAN! FATMAN!nanannaanannananananan

The gang just got back to ACA and the dean came on over the loud speeker,

"All PCA students please report to the auditorium at once." He said.

"What do you think its about?" Nicole asked as the gang from PCA walked into the auditorium. They saw Zoey and Chase over by the front row saving seats for them. They all sat down in the front row.

"How was the shoot?" Chase asked Michael and Nicole. Logan and Zoey were fighting about something stupid.

"It was awsome." They said at the same time. The dean came up to the mic stand.

"Students settel down." The dean said. Everyone kept talking."Quiet!"

Everyone stoped instantly and looked at the dean.

"Thank you, I have great news for you all. PCA was built back up way ahead of schedual. You all can go back to PCA at the end of this week!" Dean Orloff said. Everyone started to cheer and exited the auditorium. They all went back to the girls dorm to see Dana, Carly and Leanna. They were a few feet away when they heard 3 screams come out of the girls room. They rushed into the room and saw Leanna and Dana jumping up and down on the floor and Carly was jumping on the couch. All three of them, were screaming.

"God give me a heart attack why dont you?" Michael said putting a hand on his heart.

"Sorry, its just we're really happy." Carly said with a mile wide smile on her face.

"Why?" He asked his heart rate comming back to normal.

"This summer were going to tour with Fall Out Boy!"The three girls said together smiling.

"Thats awsome! We have some cool news too!" Nicole said excitedly.

"What?" Dana asked as she walked over to Logan.

"PCA is back up, so next week we get to go back." Nicole said happly. Carly and Dana looked at each other and frowned.

"So that means you guys are leaving us?" Carly asked, looking at Michael and Logan. Dana looked at Logan too. The group just had a excited moment and didnt think about that.

"I guess we have to." Zoey said quietly. Carly and Dana ran out of the room and once they got out of the room went to their special places. Of course Michael and Logan chase after them.

_Michael and Carly..._

Michael looked around everywhere for her, the cafeteria, auditorium, beach. The last place he looked was the softball feilds and sure enough Carly was there pitching against the fence. From Michaels guesstament her pitches were going about 59-61 mph. He walked out onto the feild and saw that she was crying while she was pitching.

"Hey." He said coming up behind her. No answer. She just pitched faster."Carly please just talk to me."

"I have nothing to say." Carly said with no emotion.

"Well I do." Mike said."I didnt think that this was going to happen so soon, but I knew it was going to happen eventually, so I just want to try to do the long distance relationship thing."

"Those never work!" Carly said turning to him.

"Ours will, we can make it work." Michael said moving closer to her.

"How is ours going to work?" Carly asked rolling her eyes.

"Because I love you ok! Your the only girl I love, other then the girls in my family, you make me feel things i've never felt before, and I know that im gonna be faitful to you." Michael said. Carly smiled and jumped into his arms knocking him over. They shared a passionate kiss.

"I love and will be faitful to you to Mike." Carly said standing up and helping Michael up as well.

"So...What do you want to do now?" He asked her as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna go play air hockey?" She asked smirking.

"Your so on." Michael said as they raced to the arcade.

_Dana and Logan..._

Logan knew right where to look for Dana, the Auditorium. She took the long way thats why Michael didnt see her their yet. She got her guitar that she always played when she wanted to just free style on. She just started to play a tune and it came out like this:

You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

_[Chorus_  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone

_[Chorus_

You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Chorus_

Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go

Logan got here during the end of the song and stood behind her on the stage.

"I know your there." Dana said not turning around.

"Dana we both knew this was going to happen." Logan said sitting next to her.

"Then why did you ask me out and why did I say yes to you? God I knew I was going to get my heart broken again." Dana yelled standing up, putting her guitar down.

"Dana that is the last thing I would ever want to do to you." Logan said standing up next to her.

"Then why did you make me fall in love with you again? Why couldnt you just have never told me that you loved me?" Dana asked on the verge of tears.

"Because then I would have lied to you. I told this to you a million times already, I dont want to lose you again." Logan said.

"Your going back to PCA! You kinda have to lose me now." Dana said.

"We could have a long distance relationship." Logan suggested.

"Those never work! It really wont work with you!" Dana said. Logan looked at her hurt.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Logan asked.

"That your Logan 'Heartbreak' Reese! Once you get back to PCA there is no way that your going to be able to stay away from all the girls!" Dana said cringing at the thought.

"No I wont, what about when you go on tour? There is going to be guys all over you!" Logan said trying to turn things around on her.

"Your the only guy I will ever truly love so I wouldnt do that." Dana said fighting back.

"And your the only girl I have ever loved, so whats the diffrence?" Logan asked. Once again Logan left her at a loss for words.

"I just dont want you to hurt me again, ok?" Dana asked lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

"I wont ok, and are you forgeting that we live in the same city?" Logan asked."We will see each other I promise. So are we breaking up?"

"No, but I do have spy's in PCA." Dana said smirking. Logan kissed her.

"Yeah I know, lets go eat." Logan said wraping his arm around her shoulders.

lots of twists in here, about 3 more chapters until its finished. sorry.

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	33. Alone time

major DL smut in this chapter.

It was the last week before everyone had to leave. Dana and her band 'The Veronicas' are going on tour the same day as the PCA kids are leaving. Dana and Logan were laying in his bed at around 11:30 pm, just holding each other and enjoying each others company as Fall Out Boy played in the background. It was their 'song' on repete, _Im like a lawyer with the way im always trying to get you off (me and you):_

_Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you off_

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

Collect the bad habits  
That you couldn't bare to keep  
Out of the woods but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kissed teeth stained red  
From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

The best way  
To make it through  
With hearts and wrists intact  
Is to realize  
Two out of three ain't bad  
Ain't bad

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
(Honeymoon)  
Setting in a honeymoon  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
(Honeymoon)

Logan was playing with her hair. The lights were off and the only light in the room was the moon that just barely shone through the curtains. Dana's eyes started to go lower and it was getting harder for her to keep them open.

"Dont go to sleep yet." Logan whispered looking into her eyes.

"I wont dont worry." Dana said with a yawn. He smirked.

"Sure." He said not beleiving her. She shook her head side to side and her eyes were open not showing that she was tired anymore.

"See, not sleeping." She said smiling at him.

"So why can't I come on tour with you?" He asked.

"You still have a month of school left and my dad doesnt want any boys on Carly and I's tour bus." Dana explained.

"What about Nicole and Leanna?" Logan asked noticing she didnt mention them.

"Nicole has to go back to PCA so she cant go on tour with us and Leanna doesnt have good enough grades so her parents dont want her to go." Dana said.

"If she passes can she go?" Logan asked.

"Probley not, dude she has F's in all of her classes." Dana said."Well except music."

"No duh."Logan said smirking. He pulled her closer and she put her head on his chest. She looked up at him and they kissed passionatly. Logan rolled them over so he was on top now. He slowly moved his hands down to her belt. He knew that he probley wouldnt get a chance to do this again after tonight. He was actually ready when he was over at Dana's house but he didnt want to rush her into it. He pulled away from the kiss as he grasped her belt. Logan looked into Dana's eyes asking for permission. She leaned up and kissed him lovingly. It was all the answer he needed as they started to rid each other of their clothes.

I know that this isnt much but I had to put it in there.

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession


	34. Baby, Come On

"I cant believe we are going to get separated...again." Nicole cried. Logan rolled his eyes as Dana and him were sitting on a picnic tabel next to the tour bus. Logan had his arm draped around Dana's shoulders and she was just watching the gang doing random stuff.

"How much longer do we have until you leave?" Logan asked Dana.

"About 20 minutes." She said with a sigh.

"Then we leave in an hour." Michael said. Carly and him were leaning on the bus, his arm around her waist.

"When does your first concert come on tv?" Zoey asked.

"In 2 weeks, you better watch it." Dana said smiling at her.

"We wouldnt miss it for anything." Chase said.

"Anything? I would miss it if there was a shoe sale or something like that. I dont really like rock music that much but I play drums which is like really funny." Nicole blabbed. Dana and Logan slipped away from them when the gang was trying to shut Nicole up. They went over behind the sea wall, that was on the beach.

"This is going to suck." Logan said with a sigh.

"I know, not being able to see you for 4 months, god thats like killing me." Dana said." But I did make it 2 years with out you, so I should be able to do this."

"Yeah but for the 2 years you and I wernt together." Logan said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost."Dana said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Logan said smiling. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Im going to miss you so much." Dana said. A tear falling down her face.

"Aw, baby dont cry. Its not like were never going to see each other again, we do live in the same city." Logan said pulling her into a hug.

"We wont be for long, im moving." Dana said hugging him tighter.

"Where? Why?" Logan asked looking down at her.

"To New York, my grandpa is sick, my mom wants to take care of him." Dana said. Logan sighed and kissed her head.

"I will find a way for us to be together." Logan promised. Dana nodded, her head snuggeling against his chest. She didnt even feel him get something out of his pocket. He steped away from her about an arms lenght. She looked at him confused."Promise to be with me forever?"

Dana's jaw droped, _Did He really just say that!?!_ she thought.

"What?" Dana asked.

"Will you promise to be with me forever?" He asked again getting down on one knee.

"Im not going to marry you Logan." Dana said.

"I know that, dude we're only like 16 each." Logan said in his duh voice."Just promise that no matter what happens or where we are your going to be mine."

"Of course I will, I love you more then anything." Dana said smiling

"YES!!" Logan said jumping up and pulling Dana into a powerful kiss.

"Logan, Promise me the same thing." Dana said after the kiss was done.

"I promise no matter how hot all the other girls are, I will stay faitful to you." Logan said smiling. Dana kissed him.

"Day! We gotta go!" Carly yelled down to them.

"Here's the ring," Logan said slipping it on her finger."I guess this is goodbye."

"No, this is just see you later." Dana said taking one last look at the ocean. She kissed Logan passionatly and pulled away."See you later."

"Yeah, see ya." Logan said as he watched her run up to Carly. Dana took one last look at Logan and got on the tour bus. Michael came up behind Logan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dont sweat it man, were going to see them on tv soon anyway." Michael said.

"Yeah but its not gonna be the same." Logan said walking down the beach, sulking.

"Dont forget we leave in an hour!" Michael reminded him. Logan shrugged and went to get his stuff downstairs for the guys to pick up.

Dana watched ACA dissapear in the distance.

"Im gonna miss Michael." Carly complained from her cot in their tour bus.

"Im gonna miss Logan, more." Dana said sighing. Their bodyguard turned on the radio and one of Dana's favorite songs came on. She thought it fit her perfectly when she felt like crying,

She's a pretty girl  
She's always falling down  
And I think I just fell in love with her  
But she won't ever remember, remember

And I can always find her  
At the bottom of a plastic cup  
Drowning in drunk sincerity  
A sad and lonely girl

Quit crying your eyes out  
Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
Quit crying your eyes out, baby

And she said, "I think we're running out of alcohol  
Tonight I hate this fucking town  
And all my best friends will be the death of me  
But they won't ever remember, remember

So please take me far away  
Before I melt into the ground  
And all my words get used against me"  
You sad and lonely girl

Quit crying your eyes out  
Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
Quit crying your eyes out, baby

Quit crying your eyes out  
Quit crying your eyes out, and baby come on  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
Quit crying your eyes out  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
Quit crying your eyes out  
The past is only the future with the lights on  
So quit crying your eyes out, baby

Dana smiled and lent her head on her window looking at all the passing cars and signs. She knew that Logan was still going to love her when she saw him again and she didnt know when but it would all work out, she was sure of it.

1 or 2 more chapters until its done. sry, and i might make a sequal, its augest 23rd right now and its my b-day.

Presley aka Crash aka B-day Girl


	35. A Special Note From 2 Loves

After Dana went off her tour with her band, Carly and Dana had to go back to ACA. For the first time in 3 years she was actually upset about going back to ACA. She was staring out the window of their limo. Carly was sad but she didnt let it show. She missed Mike as much as Dana missed Logan. They pulled up to the front gates of ACA and saw Leanna waiting for them. Dana and Carly got out of the limo and walked over to Leanna.

"Hey CD!" Leanna said happily.

"Hey Mouth, how was your summer?" Carly asked.

"It would have been more fun if I didnt get stuck in summer school." Leanna complained."Oh and im rooming with you guys this year, isnt that great?"

"Yeah." Dana and Carly mumbled.

"What happend?" Leanna said with a sigh looking at the expressions on her friends faces.

"Michael and Logan arent coming to ACA this year and we're never going to see them again." Carly and Dana said at the same time.

"Ok, changing the subject. How was the tour?" Leanna asked. They started to walk to their dorm, always the same one.

"It was ok, untill almost all of us got sick at the same time." Dana said sighing. As they were walking to their dorm, a couple of skaters walked by them and gave them a wink. Leanna's jaw dropped and Dana and Carly just waved hi.

"Are you guys ok?" Leanna asked looking at them funny.

"Yeah we have boyfriends that we promised to stay faitful to, even though their miles and miles away." Carly said looking sad.

"Well sucks for you guys, Hey Brandon wait up!" Leanna said chasing after the boys. Dana and Carly sighed.

"What now?" Dana asked.

"How should I know, you always come up with the bright ideas." Carly argued. Dana was just about to say something when she saw something on their dorm door.

"Whats this?" She asked. She opened it and it was a note.

"Whats it say?" Carly asked.

"_Dana, go to the place you cant live without and Carly go to the place where you think about life...Love 2. _Ok so a place where I cant live with out is...the auditorium, and the place you think about life is..." Dana said letting Carly finish the sentence.

"Is the beach, but why would we go there now?" Carly asked.

"Lets go find out." Dana said making her way to the auditorium. Carly started to walk the oppisite way of Dana but then took a U-turn because there was only one exit on this floor. Dana started to walk right when she was out of the door, and Carly walked left. Carly went to her favorite spot on the beach. It was behinde a giant rock so not a lot of people knew where it was. She looked around and didnt see anyone.

"Great prank." She mumbled.

"This isnt a prank." Someone said behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Michael standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Michael!" Carly screamed as she ran into his arms. They were in a lip lock for about 5 minutes before Michael pulled away putting his forehead against hers. Michael gave her the rose.

"Oops, that wasnt supposed to happen." Mike mumbled laughing as they looked at the smushed rose. Carly giggled.

"It looks fine to me." Carly said smiling at Michaels effort. Michael gave her a goofy smirk. "So if your here, that means that Logan is the person Dana is going to meet."

"Logan? Logan didnt come with me." Michael said confused.

"Then who else was the note from?" Carly asked starting to panic.

"The note should have said, _Carly go to the place where you love to think about life, From S.O.S' _There was nothing about Dana in the note." Michael said.

"We have to get to the Auditorium. Now!" Carly said running towards their with Mike on her tail.

sry for the short chapter, one more to go, everyone says boo now. who is actually with dana in the auditorium? you have to read and review to find out.

10 reviews before i update again. and i have writers block on all my other stories sorry for the long waits.

Presley aka Crash


	36. Suprise Suprise lastone

Dana walked over to the auditorium in search for her, mystery person. She had no clue who it could be. She had a couple of hunches but really didnt think they were right. She opened the door to the auditorium and it was pitch black inside, she flipped on the lights and didnt see anything out of the ordanary. She walked up to the stage and sat down on the piano looked around for anyone. She didnt see anything so she started to just mess around. She was about to start to sing what she was thinking but the lights went off. Dana jumped up.

"Whos there!?" She asked trying to hide her panic. Then the lights turned on.

"Dana? You scared me, I didnt think that no body was in here." Bucky the janitor said.

"I think you scared me more." Dana said with a dry laugh as her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you going to stay in here or can I lock up?" He asked.

"Im gonna stay a little while longer, I still have the key from last year I can lock up for you." Dana said with a smile. He nodded and waved as he walked out. Dana turned on her ipod and was looking for a song and saw one she didnt know she had because she definatly didnt have it on their the last time she checked, It was Cartels new song 'The Fortunate'.

Hey don't pay no mind  
We are the second you're minutes behind  
So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"  
You are the fortunate all the time  
Yea, you are the fortunate...

I've been looking for a way out  
Something that isn't so cruel  
I'm a little tired, you see  
Complacent and miserable

I think you're missing out  
I think you're dumbing it down  
You're past the point of owning up to your words  
There's no getting it by us now  
So if it's ok by you...

Hey don't pay no mind  
We are the second you're minutes behind  
So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"  
You are the fortunate all the time

So full of misadventure and feelings insecure  
It's so easy push the pen, fake the tense,  
And give us nothing more  
And if it's ok by you...

Hey don't pay no mind  
We are the second you're minutes behind  
So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"  
You are the fortunate all the time

And if it's the one thing that I've been sure of...  
Well its ok, I know you've got the time...  
If it's all one in the same thing  
Then I've been waiting for the fallout, we're history  
But it's gone on for so long, for so long  
That I don't think it will ever be the same

Hey don't pay no mind  
We are the second you're minutes behind  
So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"  
You are the fortunate all the time

Hey don't pay no mind  
We are the second you're minutes behind  
So you say, "Yeah I'm alright"  
You are the fortunate all the time

She was sitting at the piano again, she pushed a key but it didnt sound right, she looked under the top and saw another note labled 'Dana'. She picked it up and it read,

_Finally, im pretty sure you have already listened to 'The Fortunate' now go to where kids love to play._

_2nd love_

Dana gave a frustrated grunt and was kinda weirded out at the fact this person knows what she was doing.

"Stalker." She joked to her self as she walked over to the park. She locked the door and went over to the park. She sat down in the swings as it started to get dark. She stared up into the night sky. She suddenly got an inspiration for a song. She cursed herself for not having any paper at a time like this. Someone came up behind her and started to push her on the swing, Dana instantly jumped off. Seeing who it was her whole expression from suprised changed...

"Fuck!" Carly yelled as she saw the door to the auditorium was locked and all the lights were off.

"Where could she be?" Michale asked panicing as much as Carly. She was pacing back and forth and saw the note labled Dana. She read it and so did Mike.

"A place where kids play?" Carly asked. Michael hit his head.

"The park!" He said as he pulled her in that direction. They ran up to the swings and saw Dana in a lip lock with someone with curly hair holding onto Dana tightly. Carly and Michale hid behind the slide.

"I thought you said that Logan didnt come with you?" Carly whispered watching them.

"I did, I guess he came by himself." Michale said back. He looked over at Carly."Why dont we join them?"

Carly raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sure, anytime." She answered as they copied Dana and Logan. And that my friends is the story of how love prevails over... screw it, it just shows that teenagers are all about making out and drama.

Until Next Time,

Crash FOBsession


	37. Read If You Want

I thank all of you for reviewing, even though this story sucked. In my opinion this was the worst story I have EVER written. I had so many random ideas in here that I didnt even use. Like the paint war and Carly and Mike's date. I just put together all of the ideas that I had in my head at the time down, Im really happy that you guys liked it. I wish It could have been better, but what can I do about that now.

I dont really have any ideas for a sequal. If you give me one that I like I can proble do something with it but it might take a while.

And Im really sorry for not updating like any of my stories. I have a case of never ending writers block. Im really sorry for that. Im trying to update 'I Know This Is Wrong' and 'Business Of Misery'.

And I think that im probley one of the stupidest people alive because on the title of that story, I spelt Business wrong. I was cracking up about that. I cant spell like at all. LMAO!

Well, anyway. Thanks for reading this story.

Much Love,

Presley aka Fob-session-DL-Freak


End file.
